KWIL
by RendedHeart
Summary: Two street rats from Vacuo find themselves wrapped up with the wrong kind of people when they try and jump one Roman Torchwick. Instead of punishing them, Torchwick takes them under his wing and teaches them the ropes. Will these misguided street rats follow the king of crime? Or will they climb their way out of the gutter and into the light?
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Welp, I guess I'm really doing this again. I'm too embarrassed to look back at my old mtg fics, but seeing as I was writing this for myself anyways I might as well upload it. This was pretty much just a story of my and my friends if we went to beacon, but as I kept writing it and planning it out I started to try and make the characters more interesting and eventually went 'fuck it' and gave everyone a cool backstory. I'll try and upload weekly seeing as I have around fifteen chapters as of now. A little bit about the fic: I decided that if I was writing again I would need some practice using first person, seeing as all my old stories used third. Eventually beacon and all your favorite characters will be a part of this but for now we're exploring the mc's backstory, which is in Vacuo. Oh, and if you're the one person who follows manipulated don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. Enjoy!

Prologue:

I've never been good at opening up to people. Telling people my life's story always seems hard. Where do I start? So much has happened over my life, but so little has been good. I suppose I'll start where everyone starts, at the beginning. When I was born my sister, Katie was almost two years older than me, having been born in August. I was born in April, eighteen months after her. My parents were simple folk who lived in Vacuo. My mother was a teacher, my father was a mailman. We had a yellow house in a suburb not far from a preliminary combat academy. As far back as I can remember, there was nothing I wanted more than go to that academy, to be a huntsman. It seemed heroic. It was a childish phase I grew out of, however before that day came my father did me a favor. He taught me how to shoot. Nothing fancy, no aura weapons, and not a single modern gun. But plenty of old long range small caliber rifles and some time at the shooting range made me a good shot. A skill that would serve useful later. Life was simple. Wake up, go to school, do some shooting on the first Sunday of each month, repeat. And then one day, it wasn't. My parents left for work, and never came back. We were young, and stupid, and we thought that if we waited they would come back. They didn't. So, we thought if we waited someone would come and get us. They didn't. And eventually, we thought someone would come by the house to make sure that we were alright, or to collect the house payment, or something. Unfortunately, we were right. We still didn't know what had happened to our parents, but some unsavory characters had figured it out. The yellow house in the vacuo suburbs was empty, and ripe for the taking. I didn't know what was going on at first. I remember the smashing waking me, my sister pushing me out the window. I remember landing, her grabbing my hand and telling me to run. Everything that happened over the next year however, I remember vividly. Two more kids on the streets wasn't exactly an uncommon sight in Vacuo. The first time we got mugged the other kids who mugged us kicked our ass, just because we didn't have anything worth taking. Then someone else would empty our pockets taking everything we had managed to beg or steal from the trash. Again, and again, we got beat up, mugged, stolen from. Eventually, we had enough. I didn't know what an aura was, much less a semblance, but the day four more young kids tried to steal from us for the hundredth time, we found out. My sister flew into a rage. Eyes smoking red, mad with bloodthirst, she became stronger, faster, and more ruthless than anyone I had ever seen before. She broke a lot of bones, and bloodied a lot of lips, but for the first time since we had had to flee our home we had full bellies, and no one was willing to mess with us. I guess that's what led us to our next scheme. We'd sit on the sidewalk and wait for someone to come by who looked rich. Katie would follow from behind. I would go onto the other side of the buildings that lined the street and wait. And when the moneybag would turn down a dark alley or a secluded street, Katie would follow behind, and I would pop out in front, scaring or beating what Lien we could out of the poor soul. Only twice did someone fight back. Once, a rich dust merchant who almost blew himself up trying to fight back. The second time, well I guess that's where things really went to shit.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Wrong Target

"You sure Katie?" I whispered. We had been following the same orange-haired man for nearly an hour. "He doesn't look rich to me."

"Oh, I'm sure Jacob." My sister replied, matching our target's pace step for step. "For starters, he's wearing a bowler hat and carrying a cane, like the bad guy out of some god-awful spy movie."

"The last time I saw a movie I think I was eight, when the hell did you sneak your way into a theater." I said, mulling over her point.

"Gi took me about a month back. Was seriously disappointed, the food was bad, the plot was bad, we see more action in a day's work than was in the entirety of that film. I wound up dumping her over it."

"You sure she didn't dump you because she found out you were a criminal who sleeps in an alleyway?" I retorted, earning a shove on the shoulder.

"Cut over to the other side of the building you big idiot, I think we're about to make some pocket change." Katie said, pointing to the two figures moving down the alley. In addition to the man in the bowler cap, a girl who was even younger than us (or just tiny) followed the man down the alley. Her hair was pink and brown, and she carried a too big umbrella over her shoulder. I sprinted around the building they were passing to the other edge of the alleyway where I knelt and listened for their footsteps. _Tap. Taptap. Tap. Taptap. Tap. Taptap._ And then, silence.

 _Something's wrong,_ I thought. Peeking my eye around the corner to get a better look at the people in the alleyway. Now that I could see them from the front, I could tell that the girl was in fact, not younger than us, but just really, really shot. The man wore a white sportscoat with black pants. He smoked a cigar and had a gray scarf tied around his neck. The girl also wore a white sports coat, but this time with a pink lining. She had tall white boots and brown pants, as well as black gloves. I could see my sister poking her head out the other side of the alley, wondering why the man had stopped as well.

"tsk tsk tsk," the man said, "you've got potential kids, but you're completely lacking in the stealth department. I mean, how did all the other people you stalk not notice you? Personally, I noticed you forty-five minutes ago. Not to mention the fact that you don't even have your auras unlocked? Sloppy, sloppy."

 _The hell's an aura? Is it like that thing Katie can do?_ I thought, looking towards my sister. She gave me a thumbs up and stepped out into the alley blocking her exit. I did the same.

"We aren't the ones who turned down an alley knowing we were being followed, moneybags," Katie retorted, stepping towards the orange haired man.

"No, you're just the ones who attacked a pair of armed thugs," the man replied, smiling.

"Armed?" I interjected, "what are we supposed to be scared of? Your cane? Or her umbrella?" The man looked over his shoulder at me, scrutinizing every detail of my body. Finally, he spoke,

"Neo, handle that brat, but don't kill him, these two might be just the perfect size." I balled my fists as Neo approached me, swinging her Umbrella over her shoulder. I brought my fist up, trying to get the first blow, only to be swept off my feet by her umbrella, and hit repeated once I fell to the ground, knocking me out. Just before I closed my eyes I heard my sister go into a rage, and the sound of fist hitting flesh.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A Business Proposition

 _I hope getting hit in the head doesn't become a habit._ I think, as a I pull myself upright to look at my surroundings. I'm back home, with my parent's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and my sister still asleep on the bed across from me. I shake my head, _this is a dream._ I stand up and look out the window. _What was I doing before? What's the last thing I remember?_ I think, racking my head for answers. _We were going after that guy with the orange hair, and he sent the tiny girl, Neo, after me. And then…_ I bring my hand up to my head, expecting to find injuries. Instead, I wake up.

"So, that about sums everything up. Do this, and we'll teach you the ropes, give you a good cut." I groan, bringing my hand up to feel my face. Broken nose? Check. Split lip? Check. Chipped tooth? Check. "If your brother is a part of the package deal we'll take him on too but, make no mistake you're the one we want."

 _I recognize that voice… where are we?_ A head full of pink and brown hair answered my question. Neo tapped her umbrella on the ground loudly, alerting two figures sitting at a table in the middle of the room. My eyes were still blurry, but I could certainly make out a head of orange hair. "He's awake. Go check on him, but I expect an answer before you leave. Come on, Neo." The orange haired man stood and left, Neo in tow. Katie made her way over to the couch I was sitting on and passed me a glass of water.

"You don't look so good," She said, breaking the silence.

"I don't _feel_ so good," I replied, gratefully accepting the water.

"Torchwick had to unlock your aura while you were asleep, to make sure you'd pull through."

"What?"

"Oh right, now I have to explain everything to you." Katie seemed deep in thought for a moment, before speaking, "Okay short version, everyone has a forcefield inside them and Torchwick unlocked yours, to help you heal, and mine, because he needs us."

"Maybe I should rephrase," I said, looking my sister in the eyes, "W-H-A-T?"

"Okay, so it's like this, Torchwick is the orange haired guy, Neo is the Ice cream chick,"

 _Ice cream?_

Katie continued, "He needs us because we can fit in the air vents in a place we're going to rob, and he's offered to take us off the streets and teach us the ropes if we help him."

"How many times do I have to say _**what**_ before you slow down?" I interjected as I felt my wounds. _I've been bandaged up._

Katie thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe you should just ask some questions."

"Okay, let's start with who bandaged my wounds," I asked.

"Neo," Katie replied.

"Secondly, where are we?"

"Torchwick's safehouse, by the docks."

"What the fuck is an aura?"

Katie smiled, "Aura is like, part of your soul. It can shield you from damage and heal your wounds." She held out her hand, a soft glow pulsing around it. "You can do it too." I held out my own hand in turn, a Red light enveloped it as I focused,

"Cool…"

"Right?"

"Next question, why is Neo an ice-cream chick?"

"Because that's what Torchwick said."

"You could have just said you don't know."

Katie smiled, "But then I wouldn't look as smart." I rolled my eyes.

"Lastly, what does Torchwick need us for?" My sister's smile vanished.

"We're breaking into a Schnee dust company Vault. You, Me and Neo are going in through the vents. He said he's give us the rest of the details if we agreed to the job."

"What are we sitting around here for then," I said as I stood up, removing the bandages from my face.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Heist

Torchwick stood at a table with two others. A large, burly, bear faunus, who was providing the muscle for his operation, and his psychotic partner in crime, a small girl who could squeeze into the small vents of their target.

"These kids had better pull through," The bear faunus said, pushing his hair back.

"If they don't, we'll simply find two more. Plenty of kids on the streets, Brian."

"Humph," Brian said, turning his back on Torchwick.

 _Gods, I hate working with animals,_ Torchwick thought, taking a long drag of his cigar. "Ahaha, speak of the devil," Torchwick said, beckoning towards the two youths who had just left his saferoom. They were in a large abandoned warehouse that used to hold incoming Schnee machinery. Neo sat on the large gear they were using as a table, waving towards the siblings that approached them. "I presume you have an answer for me, little ones," Torchwick said, smiling venomously. Katie looked back at her brother, who gave her a curt nod.

"We're in."

"Well then, allow me to go over the plan," Torchwick said, turning back toward their gear table. "Neo, be a dear and fetch the floor plan." Neo hopped off her makeshift seat and ran toward a filing cabinet, returning with a few documents. "Thank you," Torchwick said, "Now allow me to Brief you all on the plan."

 _There's no way this is going to work_ I thought to myself as I crawled along, looking for the entrance to the camera room. My radio buzzed to life with the sound of blood gurgling out of someone's throat. _I guess that's Neo's way of saying she's taken care of the guards in the vault._ I looked down through the vents below me. No, nope, not there either, found it! I looked down at the guards chatting and looking at camera monitors. The one of the bank vault looked normal. _Thank god for semblances,_ I thought as I pulled on my gas mask and threw a neurotoxin grenade down. The Guards coughed and sputtered, then lay still. "This is Jacob, the camera room is down."

"About time," my sister's voice called back, "the hallway's clear, you're good to breach." And with that, the front room exploded into violence, Torchwick and Brian shooting and bashing people left and right as they made their way to the bank vault, where my sister and I waited.

"Open it up for us Neo," Torchwick said, tapping his cane on the ground. The vault lock began to spin as Neo turned the door from the inside, revealing a HUGE vault of pure dust crystals. "Let's get this loaded up," Torchwick said, grabbing a large bag and throwing it to Brian, who moved the dust to the side entrance that doubled as a loading bay. Five minutes. That was all it took. Torchwick carried one bag, Brian dragged four, and between the three of us, Neo, Katie and I managed to move one. Over and over again until we had an unmarked white van filled with dust.

"That's all of it," Bran said, dusting his hands off.

"Good," Torchwick replied, pressing the barrel of his cane against the bear's head, and pulling the trigger. People don't die like you think. They aren't blown backwards, they don't stumble and fall. They just, ragdoll. I brought my hand up to my mouth, my lunch threatening to remove itself from my stomach. I watched as two eyes bounced on the pavement like bouncy balls, rolling into the gutter harmlessly, while everything else that was left fell into a red pile with a wet plop. I don't remember what happened next very well. I remember Torchwick saying get him in the car. I remember Neo and Katie pushing and pulling me into the back of the van. I remember a hand on my back as I hyperventilated. I remember passing out. I thought I had seen the dark side of life. I was wrong.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Southern Vacuo

I groaned. _I passed out at the sight of blood,_ I thought, opening my eyes and looking around the car I was in. _I've beat the shit out of people before, a little gore shouldn't scare me. Yeah, it was just the heat… probably._ I looked to my left. Neo was asleep, her head pressed against the window and her feet stretched out in front of me. I looked to my right, Katie was sleeping soundly on my shoulder, _Dreaming about better days, probably._

"Wow kid, I don't think I've ever seen someone quite freeze up like that before," The word's coming out of Torchwick's mouth were slightly slurred, probably because of the Cigar he was trying to light while driving. The operative word being, trying. I laid my sister's head on the middle headrest before climbing up to the front of the van.

"Give it here before you crash and kill us all," I said, holding out my hand. Torchwick eyed his lighter for a moment, seeming hesitant to hand it over before finally giving in and leaning towards me. It took me a few tries to get the flame going, but once I did, lighting the cigar was easy.

"Well, maybe bringing you onboard wasn't a complete waste of time after all, you can light my cigars, shine my shoes, bring me-" Torchwick started before earning a shove in the shoulder, and a chuckle.

"Mr. Torchwick?" I said, turning to regard him.

"What is it kiddo?" Torchwick replied, taking his lighter back.

"Why did you kill Brian?" I asked, Fidgeting with my hands. It was a long while before he answered.

"Three reasons. First, I don't like or trust those filthy animals," Torchwick started.

 _Animals? That's a bit harsh, Isn't it?_ I thought.

"Second," He continued, "That's one less cut to split among the survivors."

 _Is money all that motivates him?_

"And third, pay attention this is the important one, he had information he could use against me. Give it a few years kid, I have everything I need in this van to get southern Vacuo under my thumb. But control of Vacuo means bribing, cajoling, and threatening SDC (Schnee Dust Company) officials and possibly, family members. If they knew I had hit one of their vaults then they would never settle, never give me a cut. It would be a war, and you would be a fool not to bet on the SDC."

"How did you know he would betray you to them?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"How do you know he wouldn't? Everyone needs someone to trust kid, but the less the better. You'll live longer that way." And with that, our conversation was over. I sat and watched the moon slowly dip over the horizon. Dawn would be in just a few hours. My tranquil thoughts were Interrupted by a shove in the shoulder, which I turned to see a pouty Neo making hand signs at Torchwick.

"Hey, I didn't give him permission, he just climbed up here!" Torchwick said, waving Neo off. Neo turned to me, anger in her eyes as she pointed at the middle seat.

"She wants you to give her shotgun," Torchwick said, Turning his attention back to the road.

"Fuck off, I replied," reclining my seat and putting my feet on the dash, "I was here first." Unfortunately for me, that was the wrong answer. After a little climbing, knocking into my sister and an "accidental" kick to my face, Neo was in my lap. I frowned, "maybe I should just climb in the back after all?" In response, neo put her feet on the dash, and buckled us in. It took every ounce of will I had not to blush, every ounce of which failed after I heard my sister and Torchwick cackling. _Whatever, we're probably almost there anyways._ We were in fact, not almost there.

I had fallen asleep by the time we arrived. The only reason I woke up was because Neo had jiggled around trying to get the seatbelt off after we parked. I looked out at the desert as a chill wind blew through the car.

"It's cold," I mumbled, "we're in a desert why is it cold?"

"Because the wind doesn't have anything to stop it, and its night time," an unfamiliar voice said. The man was large with a black beard and short hair. My sister and I sat on a nearby bench as the man put a leather jacket around us, before turning to Torchwick. "Well?"

Torchwick popped open the back of the van, revealing the duffle bags filled with the dust crystals before speaking, "pure as a maiden's virtue, these are mirrors of elemental death!"

"You crazy son of a bitch, You actually did it. The Schnee will come after you, you know."

"All loose ends are tied up, Junior,"

"If that's the case, then maybe I'll see you in Vale someday, my territory is yours, my men are yours, my influence is yours. If you're serious about taking on my brother, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Maybe someday, give it five or six years, I'll own this town," Torchwick said, smiling, "See you around, Junior."

"I hope not," Junior replied, taking half the dust they had just stolen and loading it onto a boat, before climbing aboard himself.

"Well then children," Torchwick said, turning to regard Katie, Neo, and myself, "we have a LOT, of work to do."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Strength

"Fuck, off," I said, turning away from Neo and making my way down the street, Junior's leather jacket draped over my shoulders. Neo made a pouty face as she chased me, furiously signing to me. It had been one year since Torchwick had moved into southern Vacuo, and in that time an all-out war between him and the eldest Xiong brother had erupted. "Literally all you ever want to do is get ice cream, not once have we done what I want to do." Neo made a face like a kicked puppy, fake tears welling in her eyes. "Stop it." A little sniffle escaped Neo. "I'm immune to your ways." Neo pouted, looking towards the ground and curling her hair in her finger. "Ugh, FINE!" I said, turning towards the ice cream stand while Neo dragged me toward it by the arm. "Two cones of Neapolitan," I said, passing my card to the stall owner. In the months after we came into Torchwick's service, my sister had proven herself. Neo may be his second in command, but Katie had become his first and foremost enforcer. She had to be mad to get her semblance going but when she did, she was a monster on the battlefield. Torchwick had had an axe customized especially for her, it was a double bladed double barrel shotgun. If she pulled on the hilt, the blades moved to the same side, and the barrels separated, doubling the length of the weapon. I had an old rifle from the great war slung across my back, not glamorous, but it got the job done. "You'll have to eat while we walk," I said, "we're not going to be late today." As we moved toward our target, clouds blew in. _Been a long time since I've seen rain._ Neo finished her cone first, I finished mine by the time we made it to our destination. A _very_ rich merchant had skipped out on his protection payments, so neo and I were reminding him why he paid them in the first place.

 _Shall we enter?_ Neo signed as she drew her blade from its umbrella-sheath.

"Age before beauty," I replied as I stepped to the side, watching Neo slide her blade into the doorframe, prying it off its hinges. Neo stepped back, a psycho smile on her face, and stepped through the door hole.

"It's empty." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was barely aware of the cops busting in through the door behind us. Neo was already slicing and dicing before I fired my first shot, dropping the police. I looked out the front window.

"We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up!" _Not good._ I snuck a peek out the back door to confirm the officer's claim. _Definitely not good._ Neo turned to me brandishing her sword.

"Unless you want to be a corpse, I suggest that you give up on any ideas of fighting your way out of here," I said, reloading my gun.

 _Then what?_ Neo signed, sheathing her umbrella.

"It's raining," I replied, "we're in a valley and those cops are weighed down with body armor. Either they can storm the building, pull back to higher ground, or they can drown. I would be very surprised if they drowned." In the end, I was more surprised with how fast the valley filled up. Putting a few rounds into the cops who had made their way onto their cop cars, Neo and I hopped onto the one nearest to us and swam for higher ground. I pulled out my scroll and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Jacob?" my sister answered, "aren't you supposed to be on a job right now?"

"That merchant betrayed us,"

"WHAT."

"He's in the wind."

"WHAT."

"There were cops waiting for us."

"WHAT?" Katie said for a third time, "Fuck! Torchwick and I will meet you at the train station west of you, I'll have the rest of the men split into groups of four and search the city."

"We're on our way!"

"Hurry!" Katie replied before hanging up. I turned to regard Neo,

"West, train station, let's hurry."

"Well shit," Torchwick said, gesturing to the train disappearing into the distance. "We're too late."

"You can barely see the train anymore with all this rain, not to mention the dark." Katie replied, sighing as her brother ran up.

"We came as fast as we could, did we miss him?" I said, panting.

"He's gone. With all this rain we can't even see if he made it onto the caboose of that train or not." Katie said, earning a quizzical look from her brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Behind all that rain and dark, there's a train heading north."

"No, I mean I can see it perfectly, I can see him perfectly sitting in the back of the caboose."

"That's almost a mile away. I can't see five feet in front of me," Torchwick interjected, looking at my eyes. They were glowing, _glowing with aura._ "Wolf," Torchwick said, using my last name to show the seriousness of the situation, "shoot him." I Slung my rifle off my back and took a kneeling position. For almost twenty seconds, the only sound was three people breathing, and the rain. Then, the shot was fired, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It's done. Brains splattered all over the caboose," I said, hands shaking. Torchwick put his arm around me, drawing me in close,

"my boy, I may have a use for you after all."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Fire

 _Fifteen._ I thought, pulling the trigger on my newest target. A few seconds passed. Then screaming as a body crumpled to the floor. _Sixteen. I have killed sixteen people. Three with a neurotoxin grenade, two with that old war rifle of mine, and eleven, with this._ I drew out my revolver knife that my sister gave me for my last birthday and marked another notch on my rifle. It was a marvel of engineering. After Torchwick had worked out the exact details of my semblance, the ability to see great distances, in the dark, and through clear, but not entirely transparent, objects like rain and tinted windshields, he had had this made for me. _Shadow. This is such an edgy name for a sniper._ I thought, pulling back on Shadow's bolt and ejecting the cartridge. Shadow was a bolt action semi auto hybrid rifle, completely black with a rubber textured stock. In addition she, because Torchwick had insisted that the gun was a she, had a scope that collapsed into her, magnifying vision up to sixteen times. I rarely needed it. Shadow had been designed to use aura to increase the speed of her bullets, rather than making it so that she didn't need ammo completely. I scooped my .50 Caliber shell off the ground and pocketed it, sliding shadow into her cloth tube.

 _Why do you do that, they never find the crime scene, it's too far away,_ Neo signed to me, standing up and walking towards the exit.

"I like to reload the ammo," I replied, "Custom dust rounds cut through aura like a hot knife through butter." Neo shrugged as she took the lead, walking back towards our base. Three years. It had been three years since we had started our operation in southern Vacuo. Two years since my first assassination, the one that unlocked my semblance.

"Man did you hear Cassandra the other day?" A passing police officer said, "The killer must be shooting from beyond two miles."

 _Crap._

"Says she'll prove it during his next assassination." "Pfft, I just got word that a killing happened quite a way from here. Looks like she missed her chance." The officers shared a laugh, before turning back to their car. "Being a Nikos doesn't exempt you from idiocy apparently." As if reading my thoughts, Neo singed me,

 _Don't worry about it._

"You know I can't help it," I replied. Ever since I became an assassin my hand to hand has been lacking in favor of long range target practice. Neo and I spent the rest of the walk in silence as we made our way back to base. Torchwick was waiting for us.

"Another success, I assume?" Torchwick said. The new base was, well, extravagant. Torchwick sat on a red velvet chair, no a _throne_ , with the eldest Xiong brother to his right, serving as his first lieutenant. Neo had been appointed to keeping me alive instead, a position that delighted her.

"Of course," I replied, "hopefully the next police chief will be more inclined to work with us."

"I'm afraid not," my sister interjected, surprising me with her presence, "Cassandra Nikos is next in line, and she's even more of a hard ass."

"I expected you to be doing field work Katie!" I said, turning to grab her in a hug.

"I was," she replied, holding up her bloody hands for all to see. _Better not ruin my leather jacket,_ I thought, halting.

"Be professional, Wolf." Xiong said.

"Sorry!" We replied at the same time. Torchwick smiled,

"Cassandra needs to be removed, that much is sure, but there's another problem." Torchwick stood from where he was sitting and handed me a file with all the details.

"Thirty-one years old, related to someone famous, incredible with a sword… fuck." I said, reading through the file, "That's a lot of aura."

"Can you do it?" Xiong asked, growing impatient. I was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Three rail rounds might do it, if they all were direct hits, but even if I hit with the first two, this is an ex-huntsman we're talking about. She'll make it to cover before I even have the third round in the chamber." Neo shot me a quizzical look. "Rail rounds are explosive dust inside pellets inside a bullet with more explosive dust."

 _Oh,_ she signed, _big boom?_

"The biggest," I replied. Torchwick turned to Xiong,

"most of the police are in our pocket already. If we use our connections to get our best fighters in the crowd-"

"Then we can ambush her with what we have, and finish her off," Xiong finished, "there's an empty parking garage four miles from where she'll be giving her speech. It's a long shot but-"

"I can make it." I interjected, surprising him. Torchwick nodded to Neo and Katie,

"Accompany him. I don't want to take any chances with a huntress."

" _Yes, sir."_ Katie said, and Neo signed.

 _Good thing I load my own dust ammunition. Only a rail round can do this job,_ I thought. Neo, Katie and I made our way to one of our cars. Neo hopped in the front seat while Katie lounged across the back.

"I'm surprised he didn't want you two in the crowd." I said, starting the engine.

"When I go berserk, I have a hard time telling friend from foe," Katie replied.

 _I'm your personal guard, there was only ever going to be one place I was going to be,_ Neo signed.

"Fair enough," I finished as I started the car. _We have quite the show ahead of us._

* * *

"Blaaah you didn't mention we were going in a week in advance," Katie said, pacing back and forth.

"Torchwick paid off the guards that checked the garage the first time, but he doesn't have every street patrol in his pocket," I replied, gazing down the scope on Shadow, "besides it's starting soon, you should be happy." Katie sighed and laid back down on the floor, probably to count the dots of mold on the ceiling again. I readjusted my coat that I had draped over my shoulders. I needed my arms free, but I was determined to get the warmth from it anyways.

"You still got that pistol I gave you last year?" Katie said, double checking the door.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slotting my magazine and setting Shadow to semi-auto.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, after what you told me those officers said." Katie answered, sitting up to watch the entrance.

 _Don't worry about it,_ Neo signed, waving off Katie's concern.

"Neo's right, I can see her now. Even a Nikos can't be in two places at once." Katie let out a sigh of relief. "Now shut up, I need to focus."

 _Still too tense,_ I thought, _I need to wait for her guards to relax a little, or they might take the second bullet. Wait, are people cheering? No,no,no, I have to make it now, or she'll have departed her podium. That speech is almost over._ I looked down my scope, checking its wind speed measure. I held my breath and squeezed. One shot, right to the side of the head.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Did you miss?" Katie asked, jumping to her feet.

"She went down in one shot!" I said, grabbing shadow and my jacket as I bolt for the stairs.

"Which means she was a decoy," an unfamiliar voice said, blocking our exit out the parking garage. I turned my head to see a woman in a police uniform draw a black sword with a red stripe down the middle, "I've found you my mystery murderer." Katie and Neo drew their blades and turned to her, Intent to kill. I raised my sniper-

"NO!" Katie shouted, "if you use rail rounds, you'll collapse the whole building." I groaned and switched back to normal bullets, ejecting the round already in the chamber.

"For the record, my decoy wasn't the first friend of mine you killed, but I'll make sure she's the last,"

 _Oh fuck it's her! Cassandra came herself._ I didn't expect such an aggressive start from Neo. Rushing in, blade in one hand, umbrella in the other. Katie and I took potshots where we could while neo held her at bay. _Ding Ding Ding._ Piece by piece we were chipping at here aura.

"Fire," Cassandra said, and her blade burst into a fury of flames. Then it was Neo's turn to be losing. Katie switched to melee and rushed in, drawing strikes and parrying blows. It wasn't enough. A kick to the gut sent Neo flying into a nearby pillar, draining her aura and knocking her out. Rage consumed Katie however, turning the tide of battle. It wasn't like when she normally went berserk. For starters, her eyes had blue smoke, not red coming off them, and secondly it wasn't a blind rage; It was a cold fury. She turned her axe into its larger, one bladed form and swung, pushing Nikos back into a corner, but eventually she swung too wide. Nikos Had almost no aura left, but she slid under that axe and put Katie into a stranglehold. _FUCK! If I shoot, I'll hit Katie! If I don't shoot, she'll cut off her air supply and she'll pass out! Unless she crushes her windpipe! That might kill her!_ I raised Shadow to take a shot.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her," Cassandra said, surprising me. "Your friends will spend the rest of their days in a dark cell. The only life I'm taking today," Cassandra pointed her sword at me, "is yours." Katie slumped to the ground, unconscious, but alive. "MURDERER!" she shouted, raising her sword. I fired what shots I could, but she batted them aside and sliced into my aura, destroying it in huge chunks. I fell backwards. _Katie and Neo did most of the work, I just need a few shots to finish this._ Cassandra batted Shadow to the side like it was a toy before raising her sword to stab me. _SHIT,_ I thought, raising my knee to take most of the blow. In one kneecap and out the other side. I reached behind my jacket, grabbing the belly gun Katie gave me,

"For the record," I grabbed my pistol as she pushed her blade further into my leg, leaning her weight into the sword. " _I'M AN ASSASSIN_!" I pulled my pistol out and twisted my leg, giving me a clear shot to empty the revolver knife into her guts, spilling her warm blood all over me. She opened her mouth to speak, but only blood came up, as she pulled away from her sword, collapsing onto the floor and writhing in her own blood. I reached for Neo's scroll, which was lying on the ground a few feet from me. I quickly opened a channel to Torchwick,

"Losing blood… all injured… come get us…" I didn't have time to hear his response before I passed out, a sword still in my knee.

* * *

"Been a long time since I've had one of these dreams." I said as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. _Cinnamon pancakes. I still remember the smell._ I looked over at my parents laughing as they poured the batter onto the grill. I sat down at the table and looked over to where my sister should be. She wasn't there. My mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I was wondering when you'd join us," My mother said, scooching behind me to get at my father's place.

"Join you?" I said as I dunk a slice of pancake in maple syrup.

"Go upstairs."

"Meet your maker."

"Face the end."

"Suffer a horrible and painful death." I choked on my pancake as it turned to ash in my mouth. _I'm not dead, I'm not dead! I don't even believe in an afterlife! This is a dream, WAKE UP ASSHOLE!_

My eyes popped open and I slapped the sides of my face. _That's the worst dream I've ever had_. I looked at my surroundings. Neo was asleep, resting her head on my bed. My knee had been bandaged and my clothes changed. I wasn't in a hospital, which means Torchwick probably had someone private patch me up. It's wasn't until I examined the wall next to me that I noticed my present. I opened the card sitting on top of it and snuck a look.

 _Hey kid, I heard you managed to finish Cassandra off after she knocked out your so-called guards. I figured you deserve this trophy._ I ripped into the wrapping and looked at the weapon before me. It's Shadow, but different. For starters, she's been repaired and polished but more importantly there's a bayonet sword on the left side of the gun. On closer inspection I realized what I was looking at. _This is her blade._ I ran my fingers down the blade, before pulling on the handle. It slid back up towards the stock, making it useless as a bayonet but making it easier to draw from the hip. There's also a new sheath that holds both Shadow and… what was it?

 _She said something in the fight, but I'm not sure it was a name._ I gripped the pommel of the sword and took a good look at it. The handle is spiraled onyx with gold inlay. The cross guard is made of something tougher, brass maybe? But is also gold in color. I moved down to the straight, one-inch wide blade. The weapon is 45" overall, with a 12" handle. "Hand and a half, huh," I said as I examined the blade. The sword is undoubtedly black in color, but I can see the slightest pattern underneath. My best guess is that setting him on fire too many times blackened the blade. I perused the weapon as a whole for a second. _Is it a he? Torchwick would say she, but he always says she. Oh well, Shadow is a she, Fire might as well be a he._ Finally, I looked at the red streaking down the middle of the blade. _Fire dust!_ I realized. _But where do I put in more?_ I gave a twist to the pommel to see it come off and recognized a full dust compartment immediately. _I guess that answers that question._ I slid ShadowFire into their new, black sheath, leaving enough room that Fire's hilt poked out the end. Fire's hilt is mostly in the middle, with extra pockets on the same side as the blade to hold extra ammo, which had already been loaded in. A poke in my side turned my attention back to Neo.

 _Do you like it?_ She signed. _Torchwick, Katie and I all agreed you should have it._

"Yeah, thanks Neo. Hopefully I'll get out of this bed soon and get a chance to use them."

 _You'll need training, and I think I can help you there!_ Neo signed, giving me her signature crazy grin.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Ultimatum

"Oof," I spat out as Neo delivered a sharp jab to my chest, sending me sprawling. It had been five years since Torchwick had found my sister and I on the streets and taught us the ropes. In that time, I had unlocked my semblance, killed 23 people, and became a master assassin. Unfortunately, I had not become a master swordsman. I raised shadow and charged Neo again, "HAAAA!" A few blows to my arms knocked Shadow out of my hands. Neo pressed Her blade against my throat.

 _You're getting better,_ she signed.

"Still not as good as you," I replied. I walked over to pick up shadow. _I'll get her one of these days. Dammit! I wish my semblance helped in close combat, like hers._ Neo's semblance allowed her to create Illusions. These illusions could be destroyed with physical damage, but dammit if I hated having to rely on my ears to figure out where she was. Clapping interrupted my train of thought.

"A _very_ good fight, children," the voice said, "I look forward to seeing how you perform in the future." I looked to our newest visitor. It was clearly an adult woman, accompanied by two people around my sister and my age. Seventeen and eighteen, for the girl and the boy, if I had to guess. The girl had burning red eyes, mint green hair, and mocha brown skin. The boy was silver incarnate. Silver eyes (although some might describe them as gray), silver clothes, silver hair. The only thing that wasn't silver about him was his skin, which was pale white. Then, there was the adult woman in the middle, god what a bombshell. I don't know what it was about women with black hair, but I think I'm in love. The woman was shorter than me, about Katie's height, but she was taller than her two companions. In addition, the red and gold dress she wore complemented her eyes greatly, which were an orange-gold color. An elbow to the side alerted me to Neo's presence,

 _Who the fuck is this?_ It occurred to me that I had been staring.

"O-oh, sorry! Neo this is Ms. Fall, she's here to meet with Torchwick," I said, turning away from Cinder Fall and her companions to hide my blush, "If you'll follow us, Mr. Torchwick is expecting you."

"Of course," Cinder replied, her smooth voice like venom seeping into my ears. Neo looked at my red face and smirked,

 _Ooh, somebody's in love._

 _Shut up, Neo,_ I signed smiled wickedly,

 _Maybe I should tell her. I'm a great wingman you know._

 _First off, I'll put a bullet in you if this leaves just us,_ I signed, _secondly, you'd be lucky if she understands sign language._

"I'm afraid I do, children," Cinder interrupted. I look over at Neo, who seemed legitimately shocked. Honest surprise, just for a second, followed by silent laughter.

" _Fuck you,_ " I whisper to Neo, making sure that Cinder is out of earshot. I quickened my pace. _The sooner Cinder and Torchwick can have their meeting, the better,_ I think.

* * *

"We're here," I said, taking my place on the right of the door that lead to Torchwick's meeting room, "Your guards can stay out here with us."

"Of course," Cinder relied, stepping between Neo and I and opening the door.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" The Mint-haired girl asked.

"Don't mistake your place, Emerald," Cinder shot back, fire in her voice.

"Of course, my apologies Ma'am," Emerald replied, taking her place across from me. Her silver companion did the same, staring down Neo, who waved playfully as Cinder opened the door.

"Well," Torchwick said as Cinder closed the door behind her, "hello gorgeous."

* * *

 _Ugh, how long have they been in there,_ Neo signed to me from her place on the ground. She and silver-hair had sat down a while ago while Emerald, who had been staring me daggers this whole time, stood.

 _I don't know, I don't own a watch,_ I signed back, tapping my foot on the ground. I decided to break the ice. "Soo, Emerald, how does Ms. Fall rate as a boss." No response, just more daggers in her eyes. "Torchwick's pretty great, he pulled us off the streets, taught us the ropes-"

"Shut up," Emerald finally spoke, catching me off guard. While neo and I let out a sigh, our fourth companion fell on his back laughing.

"Ignore her," he said, getting to his feet and offering me his hand, "Mercury Black."

"Wolf," I reply, shaking it, "A pleasure, Mercury." I glance back over to emerald, who has narrowed her eyes and is now keeping her hands on her pistols.

"Ignore her, she's just mad cuz you want-" Mercury started before being cut off by Emerald,

"Mercury!" Mercury stopped his train of thought and went back to standing in silence. Even more time passed.

"Any theories as to what they're doing in there?" Mercury asked, breaking the silence a second time. Neo jumped up, raising her hand. I put on my best teacher voice and turn to regard Neo,

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Neapolitan?" Neo held up both her hands, before forming a loop with one and thrusting a finger through it with the other. Mercury fell back laughing with Neo. I blushed more shades of red than I thought possible. Emerald drew her dual pistols, fire in her voice,

"If you will not show Cinder the respect she deserves, I will teach it to you!" I rapidly grasped for Fire as Neo picked up her umbrella from where it was leaning against the wall. Mercury Moved into a fighting stance, holding one foot above the ground. For what felt like a minuet, nobody did or said anything.

"Hey nerds what's up!" Katie said, interrupting our stare down as she ran over to where we stood, axe slung across her back. I relaxed, knowing we outnumbered cinder's guards. Emerald sheathed her pistols and Mercury put his foot down. "What happened, you all look tense?" Katie asked, eyeing our group. "Well, not you bro, you just look flustered." The flush in my face returned with a passion.

"Nothing happened!" I said.

"I didn't say it did," Katie replied. Neo quickly turned to Katie. Hiding her hands so that I couldn't see what she and Katie were signing. It wasn't long before Katie began laughing.

 _I hate you,_ I signed to neo

 _I know,_ she replied. I looked for a distraction. Fortunately, it appeared that the meeting was over. Cinder Fall exited the building, Torchwick in tow.

"I look forward to our future business endeavors," Cinder said. I looked to Torchwick, who looked frightened,

"Of course, I'll begin moving immediately."

 _I've never seen Roman so afraid,_ I thought. _I hope this wasn't bad news._ I made my way over to Katie, who didn't even notice my presence. Her eyes were locked straight ahead. _What is she staring at?_ I thought as I followed her eyes. I followed them right up to Cinder fall's rear, disappearing into the distance. She was blushing. I stood in silence, a knowing smile on my face, waiting for her to notice my presence.

"Why do you let those children disrespect you, Ma'am," Emerald said, keeping pace with her master.

"We will need their services soon, turning them into corpses would put a damper on our relationship," Cinder replied, looking back to see the Girl who had _clearly_ been staring at her look away.

"AAH Jacob! How long have you been standing there!"

"Since Ms. Fall left the building."

"I **wasn't** staring."

"I didn't say you were."

"Good because I wasn't"

"I just think it's funny how you and Neo were making fun of me, but as soon as Cinder left the building-"

"Don't," Katie interjected, a blush coming to her face.

"See! That's just how I looked."

"I hate you." Katie finished, turning to walk away.

"I love you too sister!" I called after her, turning to Torchwick, "So what's the plan?"

"Pack your things. We're heading to Vale." Torchwick said, lighting a cigar before passing me his lighter, "Once all the ships are loaded, douse and burn this place."

* * *

Author's note: Sooooooooo for some reason people are reading this. I'm not the best writer and this isn't exactly groundbreaking fanfiction so I'm not sure what about the premise attracted people (oh god I hope this isn't the My Immortal of RWBY). Thanks for taking an interest and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Vale

"This is literally the most boring thing we've ever done," I said, flicking Torchwick's lighter on and off again.

"Nobody said that moving cargo was fun," Katie replied from her place on the bow, where she was sharpening her axe, "You should use this time to clean ShadowFire."

"Whatever," I said, looking back out at the dark seas behind us. It had almost been two weeks since Cinder Fall had come to us. She ordered us to load up our ships with men and ambush three SDC freighters that were coming into southern Vale. Then, we were to scuttle the boats used in the ambush and take them to our new base in the north. Katie and I took one freighter, with support of course, Torchwick and Neo had taken another, and the final ship had been taken by Emerald and Mercury. Cinder herself had been setting up our new base of operations, which was dangerously close to Beacon. I decided to follow Katie's advice and pull out Shadow. Fire is made from something… weird. He doesn't dull, and as it turns out, after multiple polishings, the blade isn't blackened by ash, It's just that color. The pattern I saw wasn't under a layer of ash, it just has been worn off. Neo said it was probably gold inlay once, worn from age. I sat cross legged as I lay Shadow out on deck, taking her apart and cleaning each piece. Unlike fire, Shadow has quite a bit of ash to clean out after using dust rounds.

"Don't move," Katie interrupted, causing me to freeze mid cleaning. She crept up to me slowly, making a kissy sound with her mouth.

 _What the actual fuck, is going on._ A caw to my left answered my question. I strained my eyes to see my shoulder without turning my head. _A crow?_ Katie held out her hand, kneeling to be at height with my shoulder. Much to my surprise, the crow jumped onto her forearm.

"Good boy!" She said as she gently petted the crow, who seemed very interested in out ship. I clambered to my feet. I held out a finger, rubbing the crow's shoulder.

"Oh my god, this is incredible," I said, as I moved to pat the crow's head. It wouldn't have any of that. With a loud _**CAW**_ , the crow disappeared back above the clouds.

"You scared it!" Katie pouted.

"I'm sorry…" I said, sitting back down and finishing cleaning Shadow. As I slotted Shadow's last piece into place, the ship lurched, and I heard the engines of a helicopter from above.

"Schnee Dust Company ship! Prepared to be boarded! Retrieve your port authority papers!"

"Police?" I asked, rapidly digging through our folder of fake documents. Katie shook her head and pointed,

"Military." Four figures dropped onto deck, two robotic white soldiers and what I assumed to be the officer in charge. She was wearing a white military uniform with a sabre at her side. Her white hair was held up in a bun by a pin, with her bangs brushed off to the right of her face. The fourth figure was well, fuck. _Oh my god what is it with black hair?_ I thought, examining the man who was trailing behind the officer. He had black hair with just a touch of gray and he was tall, gods he was tall. He wore a gray outfit to match, with a red cape flowing behind him and a toppled cross around his neck. His eyes were a light red. Was that right? They weren't quite pink, but they weren't dark red either. He had a shadow of facial hair and was chugging something brown from a flask. _My guess says it's whiskey,_ I thought turning to whisper to Katie, _"I don't think I've ever seen someone so attractive."_

" _I know right? Ten outta ten."_ She whispered back. " _She's so-"_

" _He's so-"_ We started at the same time before looking at each other. I burst out laughing, _"For once, you aren't the one interested in older-"_ I whispered before a hand was slapped over my mouth. They had approached us.

"Your papers, children," The woman said as her companion walked the length of the ship.

 _He looks just as good walking away,_ I thought, passing our forged papers to our new guests. "Here you go Ms.…?"

"Schnee." The woman replied coldly, taking the papers from me.

 _Oh, we're so dead. Winter Schnee is on our ship!_ I thought.

"I remember the launch of this vessel," Winter said, keeping her eyes glued to the paper, "how is Capitan Stevens?" I opened my mouth to bluff, but my sister was faster,

"Who?"

 _You idiot, haven't you ever heard of lying!_

"Very good children. You pass the first test," Winter replied, handing the papers back to us. I will need to examine your cargo.

"O-of course!" Katie said, taking winter below decks. I turned to follow.

"Not you," A voice interrupted me, "I have some questions for you."

 _Oh my god, his voice is rich too! I would kill to be this man… or be in him._ "Of course," I said, doing my best not to appear nervous, "What would you like to know."

"Most SDC vessels employ a large number of Faunus for the dangerous work. I don't see any." He said, cracking his neck.

"The Schnee Dust Company does not treat our employees differently because of their race." I replied, hoping the lie convinced him.

"Right… right we're not racists, we swear," He replied, cracking his neck and heading toward the front of the ship. I followed closely. "That looks like a hunter's weapon to me. Are you planning on enrolling at a combat academy?"

"No, I haven't had any delusions of being a huntsman since I was a child," I replied.

"What's her name?" the man asked, looking out at the stormy seas.

"Shadow and Fire," I replied, "Fire is a he though. Oh! And I'm Jacob Wolf."

"Qrow," The man said offering his hand. I shook it vigorously,

 _I expected him to be trying to get me to slip up, but these all seem like normal questions so far._ "Are you a huntsman?" I asked, leaning on the railing.

"Yep," Qrow said, "learned in beacon. I was pretty damn good too. Do you and your sister get along?"

"Hey! How'd you know!" I asked, surprised.

"I could just tell. But you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah we get along. She's always been there for me, and I'm grateful for that."

"That's good," Qrow said, taking a long drink from his flask, "siblings should get along." We stood there in long silence after that, gazing out at the waves. Finally, Winter returned to deck,

"Everything seems to be in order. We can depart."

"See you around kid, say hi to Cinder for me." Qrow said as he departed, waving over his shoulder.

"Sure thing old man," I replied. Katie turned to me with a scowl. Winter turned to us and drew her sword. Qrow looked at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. I was confused.

 _What did I-_ it hit me. I grabbed Shadow and raised her to take a shot. "Son of a-" I was cut off by Qrow and Katie locking blades, sending each other scooting back, red smoke pouring from her eyes. _Just stay out of her way Old man, she's pissed._ I fired two rounds into the chest of the robotic soldiers still on the bow, sliding Fire forward to use him as a bayonet. Qrow's weapon of choice was a huge blade with two guns on its hilt. It clearly had seams on its blade. _It must break apart into something, but what?_ I switched Shadow to semi-auto and fired at Winter, who now had a dagger in her left hand. _If she gets in melee with Katie we're done for._ I rattled off three shots at Winter, trying to push her back, slow her down, make her evade. She wasn't gaining ground, but neither was I. _At this rate, Qrow is going to beat Katie!_ As though reading my mind, Katie transformed her axe, swinging it with new resolve, and more importantly, reach. Winter stabbed her blade into the deck, holding still. I raised Shadow to take a shot, seeing the Glyph beneath me too late. I pulled Fire free as Winter's glyph launched me forward, straight into her blades. I dropped shadow, grabbing the pistol in my jacket as I tried to hold off the fury of blades that was Winter Schnee. I was losing. Bad. _Is this the power of a full-fledged huntress?_ Behind me, Katie seemed to be having better luck, until she slipped on a puddle on deck, giving Qrow enough time to transform his weapon. It was a scythe, with just as much reach as her axe. By the time she made it to her feet, the fight was over. I was unconscious and Qrow had his arms around her neck.

* * *

When I woke, I was slumped over a table in a mirrored room. Well, mirrors on three sides, above the door there was a fake mirror that people on the other side I could see through with my semblance. I looked across from me. On the other side of the table Qrow was sitting down, his sword on his back. I reached for ShadowFire. They weren't there. Winter Schnee and a woman I didn't recognize, with blonde hair who carried a riding crop, stood there watching me.

"You're awake," Qrow said, breaking the silence. I looked at Qrow. Finally, I spoke,

"Good morning Qrow," I looked up, "Good morning Schnee, Good morning strange blonde woman." I locked eyes with each of them in turn. "Why the one-way mirror? Afraid I'll try to ambush you?"

"Don't play games. You'll be lucky if we throw you in prison. After what you did to Cassandra-"

 _Cassandra? That was a name I hadn't heard in a long time._ Realizing my shock, Qrow changed his tone,

"Yes, we know who you are and what you've done. Vacuo would very much like us to extradite you."

"So why haven't you done so already?" I replied, resting my arms on the table. _Good, I'm not handcuffed._ Qrow took a long drink from his flask before answering,

"I suppose three reasons. For starters, my boss would like a word with you. Secondly, if we reveal we have you, the SDC is going to petition for us to give you to them. And lastly, because I believe in redemption."

"Who says I need to be redeemed." I replied, crossing my arms. Qrow laughed at that,

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see that self-loathing in your eyes." I thought for a moment before speaking,

"I want to see my sister."

"Give me your life story while we wait for her to be finished, and I'll allow it."

I drummed my fingers on the table before leaning back and speaking.

* * *

"-and that's when you boarded us." I had decidedly left out some of my thoughts on Cinder and Qrow, as well as my sister's on Winter, but other than that, I had spilled all the gory details of my life.

"Practically raised to be an assassin. He's had a rough time of it," the blonde woman spoke, trying to keep her voice lowered. Even so, I could read her lips.

"Cry me a river Glynda, he's a murderer," Winter replied, staring me down.

"I do believe," my sister said, entering the room behind the mirror, "That he prefers assassin." Katie turned toward me and waved. She was unrestrained and didn't look injured. _Just what were they finishing up?_

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting evening," A man with a head full of gray hair said as he entered the room, carrying two mugs of coffee. Without him asking Qrow stood up and moved to lead against the door, while he took his seat and passed me a mug. The man's shirt, scarf, and pants were all green, with a black vest and overcoat. He also had a pair of brown glasses resting on his nose. "Do you know who I am?" I leaned forward, gazing into his amber eyes.

"Not in the slightest." I could see Katie laughing at Glynda's shock above the door, even if I couldn't hear it.

"I must say, I'm surprised, your sister knew my name immediately," the man said, taking a sip of his coffee, "It's okay, you can drink."

"I hate coffee," I replied, leaning back.

"Katie told me as much. I suppose it's a good thing it's not coffee," The man said, blowing on his mug. I leaned forward, taking a tentative sip from the mug.

 _Hot chocolate? Yum!_

"My name is professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy." I was paying more attention to my hot chocolate than his words. "Your story matches your sister's perfectly." I chugged more down. _Cinnamon? Brings back good memories._ "I appreciate that display of honesty." Qrow started chuckling behind Ozpin, realizing that I was only barley listening. "Like my companion here, I am the kind of man who believes in redemption, and second chances…"

 _Aw man, it's empty._ I stared down at the bottom of my bone-dry mug.

"-well, what do you say?" Ozpin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, sending Qrow into a fit of laughter as my sister scowled at me from above the door. Winter Schnee appeared to be smirking, and Glynda was not amused. Ozpin sighed, looking me in the eyes,

"Would you prefer to become a huntsman, or go to prison?"

"Oh. Huntsman. Any day." I replied. Qrow picked himself off the floor and made his way out the door,

"Welcome to Beacon kid, and thanks for the laugh." _Out of all the ways this trip could have ended, this was what I least expected._


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Preparation

"Can we please do something other than practice today?" I said, holding my sparring sword in both hands as I stared down my sister.

"No can do. The beacon entrance exam is in one month, and you need to be in fighting shape by the time it arrives," Katie replied.

"I'm a sniper dammit…" I said, laying my sword across my left arm, while I held it with my right hand.

"You're more than welcome to explain that to the grimm when they arrive during our test," Katie said, rushing forward. Steel clashed against steel as she attacked. It had been six weeks since Ozpin had invited us to stay at beacon. Katie had requested that he fudge the rules to make us fall under one team, but she had only gotten a 'I'll see what I can do.' In that time, Shadow and Fire had been taken to a local blacksmith for upgrading, and Katie had insisted I get more experience with two-handed swords. Every week consisted of us preparing for beacon. If she wasn't making me work out and train, she was having me study dust and the grimm. Torchwick had upped his crime-spree after we left. Cinder was working in the shadows, letting Torchwick take all the heat, while the White Fang did their dirty work.

 _Dust. Why on remnant are they stealing dust?_

"You're distracted," Katie said, knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Roman. I kinda wish Neo had gotten captured with us," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how going straight is going to work out for us, but the more familiar people on the ride, the better," Katie said, offering a hand.

"Don't say I'm going straight, I've never done anything straight in my life," I replied, earning a look of confusion. Realization dawned on Katie,

"I legit thought you were going back to our old ways for a second there."  
"Nope, just making jokes," I said, picking up my sparring sword and moving into a shoulder switch.

* * *

"Well, Neo?" Torchwick said, lighting his cigar. Neo sighed, pulling out her scroll and texting him.

 _Ozpin lets them roam around the city, but they don't. It seems like they've legit decided to take up his offer._

"You know what happens to traitors Neo," Torchwick replied, taking a long drag of his cigar.

 _They've already given away our stronghold and plans,_ Neo texted, _they'll see us before we even get close._

"We can't run the risk of them recognizing Cinder during the Vytal Festival!" Cinder entered, placing her hand on Torchwick's shoulder.

"Not to worry Roman, I know just the man for this encounter. A stranger they don't know, with a history of well-made kills," Adam Taurus stepped out of the shadows,

"Who am I putting to the sword?"

* * *

"Okay, what's the type of grimm that looks like a giant, black, bird," Katie said, holding up the flashcard. We had retreated to our room after Katie had depleted my aura and given me a few new bruises.

"Oh, I know this one! It's a Gryphon!" I shouted. Katie sighed,

"No, it's a Nevermore."

"Ahh why do these Grimm have to have weird names? Why can't they just call them what they look like!"

"It's based off a poem doofus!"

"Psh, I haven't read since we were with our parent's." A silence spread across the room. "Bad memories?"

"Nah," Katie replied, "just wondering what happened to them."

"We lived in vacuo. Something to do with the gangs or the SDC probably," I responded.

"Yeah, anyways, you're going to have to do a lot more reading this year," Katie said, getting up. "I think I'll go pick up some textbooks we should have read by now, you can spend the rest of the day lazily."

"I think I'll go shopping for casual clothes. Maybe pick up a hoodie or two," and with that, we took a bulkhead into town. We split up on main street. _Hmm. Do I want a Gray Wardens of Ferelden hoodie? Or a Flux Buddies hoodie? Oh well, we never split the cash from the last job among the crew. I'll get both._ I walked up to the register and pulled out my lien to pay. In the end, while I was buying my longtail black t-shirts, my two hoodies, black skinny jeans, new underwear and mismatched socks, I didn't even notice Neo pull my scroll out of my pocket, quickly jot down two numbers, and slip it back before she walked away. The Wolfs' scrolls buzzed.

 _Go find your sister – Neo_

 _Go find your brother – Neo_

* * *

 _This is a trap,_ Katie thought as she made her way down an alley. _I have to get back to beacon and make sure I'm not followed. If I can just get back to Beacon, I'll be safe._ Katie came out of her alley into a crowded street and began sprinting. _Jacob is smart. He'll do the same._

* * *

I looked at my phone. _Somethings wrong. Someone's after us. If I can just find Katie, I'll be safe._ I headed further into Vale. _I just have to check all the bookshops on main street. I'll find Katie, and I'll be safe with her._ I turned onto main street and headed further in. Unbeknownst to me, completely in the opposite direction Katie went. I gripped my sparring sword's Hilt tightly. _I need to get my weapon first._ I leaned against a wall and texted my sister, keeping my aura cover up. _Where are you? ShadowFire should be done by now. Meet me at the blacksmith?_ I texted, sending the message through my scroll.

* * *

Katie was almost to the bulkhead. Her Scroll buzzed. She pulled up the message as she boarded. _Where are you? ShadowFire should be done by now. Meet me at the blacksmith? – Jacob_ Katie's eyes widened. His first thought had been to get her. Fuck! Of course, he went straight to her! The blacksmith they left ShadowFire at was too far into the city! Katie pushed her way off the bulkhead as she sprinted into Vale.

* * *

 _Thank god neo warned me._ I thought as I pushed my way through the crowd. _If I don't get ShadowFire soon, I'll be defenseless._ I Managed to make my way through the crowd to the blacksmith's shop. It was closed. There was a man out front who was leaning against the front wall, scanning the crowd. The man stood up from where he leaned and started straight towards me. He pushed his red sword out of its sheath with his left thumb and grabbed the hilt with his right hand. _I'm fucked._

* * *

 _Jacob's fucked._ Katie thought as she pushed people out of the way. _He doesn't have a weapon! I seriously doubt that Neo was trying to warn us! She was just setting us up to get caught by whoever's after us._

* * *

 _I'm an Idiot,_ I thought as I barely parried another blow from my would-be assassin. _Neo tried to warn me, but instead I went for my own weapon. I should have just grabbed my sister and ran!_ My mystery assailant rushed forward in a spinning attack. I ran to my left, the same direction he was spinning, as I barely dodged his blade. _At least Katie was smart enough to drill all this swordplay into my head._ I feinted an overhead attack. My attacker didn't fall for it, and rushed forward, intent to run me through. I slammed down with my sparring sword, pinning his blade to the ground before I kicked him in the guts, sending him backwards. My mystery assailant regarded me with new interest.

"A shame you weren't born a Faunus. I could have taught you how to use ShadowFire properly," the man said, sheathing his blade. I made a shoulder switch, preparing for an onslaught from the right. I looked down at his weapon. It was a sword, not unlike Fire, sheathed in a shotgun.

"Thanks, but I'm done being other people's pawn," I replied, laying my sparring sword across my forearm.

"No, you're not," he continued, "you've just changed which player moves your piece."

"what-" I started before he pulled the trigger on his gun, launching his sword into my face. _FUCK._ He rushed forward, grabbing the blade out of midair and slicing it, sending a red slash through the air. I raised my sparring sword to block, only to hear it brake with a _chink_ and cut through the rest of my aura. I slumped against the wall, blood coming from my shoulders. "May I at least have the honor of knowing my assassin's name before I die?" I asked, watching the sun as it dipped in the sky, nearing his head.

"I am Adam Taurus, this is Blush, and this is Wilt," Adam said, touching his gun-sheath first, and raising his sword second.

"Would you like to know your mistake, Adam Taurus?" Adam paused for a moment, legitimate surprise on his face as he scanned me for a second weapon. "You wore a mask instead of sunglasses," I finished as I reflected the sun into his eyes through my broken training sword. Adam brought Blush down, but he couldn't see me dodging left and he missed by a hair's breadth. Luckily for me, he didn't notice the pissed off older sister behind him either. _THUD._ Katie swung her axe, fully extended into Adam's back, sending him flying over the blacksmith's shop and into another street, blue smoke pouring from her eyes.

"You're hurt!" Katie said, putting her axe away and helping me to my feet.

"How about we don't go into Vale alone from now on?" I replied, putting one arm around her as she picked up my bags of clothes.

"Yeah, let's just finishing practicing in Beacon."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: The Exam

I stood next to Katie on the edge of the cliff overlooking the emerald forest. We were first to be launched. I glanced to the other students as Ozpin spoke, only half paying attention.

"I have no doubt that some of you are wondering about the assignment of teams," Headmaster Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Allow us to put these rumors to rest. Each of you are to be given teams. Today. The first person you set eye on upon landing in the emerald forest will be your partner at beacon. For the next four years. When you land in the emerald forest, you will make your way to a ruin north of here. Once there each pair will retrieve a relic before making their way back to the school. Any Questions?"

"Uh, yeah, Sir?" A scraggly blonde knight raised his hand.

 _This should be easy. Just gotta follow Katie midair. See where she lands and make it there._ Katie looked over to me nervously. "Don't worry, I'll be-"

"Good! Take your paces!" Headmaster Ozpin shouted. I put one hand on Shadow's bolt and another on her trigger, pointing her backwards to steer with. The scraggly Knight still had his hand up as Katie launched. He was still talking by the time I launched.

* * *

 _Katie's launchpad must have been more powerful than mine,_ I thought as I saw her glide much further into the forest. _Plus, I'm chubby as fuck and wearing a leather jacket._ I fired a few rounds backwards, giving me some extra air. It wasn't enough. Katie landed in a glade a mile north of me. "Wait for me!" I shouted as I landed, scanning the forest for immediate threats. With my semblance I could see three packs of grimm. I loaded three rail rounds. I fired three rail rounds. There were no more packs of grimm. I sheathed Shadow, pulling on Fire to make him easier to draw. Keeping my left hand on Shadow I broke out in full sprint towards the glade where I saw Katie land.

Katie had landed in a glade much further north than Jacob. He had tried to shout something to her, but she hadn't heard.

 _Oh well, he'll see where I land with his semblance anyways._ The glade had a small marsh with a log next to it. Katie sat down on the log and pulled out her axe, working on it with a whetstone. _He'll be here soon._ After a few minutes a rustle behind her confirmed her thoughts. "Took you long enou-"

"Hello!" The girl, who was very clearly not her brother, said. She had a very broad short sword at her side with a gear for a cross guard. In addition, she was a weasel faunus, with wide oval ears and short whiskers. She wore a set of full leather armor, with a small wooden buckler that was serrated on the metal edge. Her light brown hair was in a long braid that draped over her shoulder, ending around her chest.

* * *

Isobel had landed just east of another girl. _Perfect!_ She thought. _I'm almost directly next to someone! I can't wait to make my first friend!_ Well, _technically_ this would be her secondfriend, but she didn't know her first friend anymore, so calling her her first friend wasn't necessarily wrong. _I wonder what she's like? Is she faunus or human? I hope she's not racist. I don't think I could make friends with a racist._ Isobel rested one hand on Silver, her sword. She looked down as Sterling, her shield, and made sure it was intact. _Looks like everything survived the landing!_ Isobel thought as she made her way west. It didn't even take her five minutes to make her way to the clearing, well _technically_ it was a glade, where the other girl landed. She pushed her way through the trees and into the clearing.

"Took you long enou-"

"Hello!" She shouted. _That was too loud. I should have been quieter._ "Hello," Isobel said again, "I cut you off, I'm sorry. Were you going to say took you long enough? I'm sorry. I didn't rush. I could have made it here sooner." The girl in front of her appeared to be surprised. "I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself! I'm Isobel," Isobel said, holding out her hand. The girl in front of her had pale skin as well as short, dark, brown hair. Her eyes were blue with just a hint of gray. In addition, she had a ring nose piercing on her right nostril. She wore sneakers and a black vest, with a blue t-shirt underneath. the girl was taller than her, probably barely under six feet. The girl in front of her shook her hand,

"Sorry I was expecting my brother," the girl said, "he saw me land and we wanted to be partners."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Don't apologize," the girl interrupted, "you didn't know. I'm Katie. Want to wait for him together?"

"I'd like that," Isobel said as she sat down next to Katie. _Oh, good, I think I can be friends with my partner._

* * *

Alex had landed _**much**_ further into the forest than anyone else, he was sure of it. _Oum dang it, you screwed it up again. How am I supposed to find a partner now?_ Alex paced back and forth for a few moments, thinking. _Okay, Siegebreaker made it to the ground okay, so that's good. I'm uninjured, and that's good. I saw the ruins on my way down… oh._ Alex gave himself a slap in the face. _I'll just go to the ruins. When someone without a partner shows up, we'll be partners._ Alex folded Siegebreaker in half. The huge, two bladed halberd became a crossbow, with the blades on opposite sides and ends of the weapon becoming its limbs. He slotted in a bolt and started north. The ruins weren't far.

* * *

"Sooooo, Know any Jokes?" Katie asked. They had been waiting for her brother for a few minutes already. Isobel thought for a moment. _I need to make a good impression on my first friend, what's a good joke?_

"Oh, I know!" Isobel said, raising a finger, "What's red and bad for your teeth?"

"A brick!" Katie answered with a laugh before she had time to finish the punchline, "My brother loves that joke. I think you two might get along."

 _So long as he's not mad at me. I hope he's not mad at me,_ Isobel thought. Soon after, a tall boy pushed his way into the clearing. Isobel looked at him. Of the three of them, he was by far the tallest. He was six foot one, making him three inches taller than his sister, and tall enough that he could set his chin on her head, were it not for the ears. His eyes were gray like his sisters, but with a hint of green instead of blue. His hair was dyed black, with a red streak going through it. He was chubby, with hair that went to the base of his skull. _If I had to guess, his natural hair is probably dark brown like his sister._ He wore a leather jacket with plenty of cuts. _I guess that's not hunter-grade materials._ His jeans were black with enough room that he could put his boots underneath them at the base. In addition, he had a necklace that looked like a lighter attached to a chain. His nose pointed up slightly, showing his nostrils, but he didn't have any piercings, unlike his sister. Isobel stood up, _please oh please don't be mad at me._

* * *

I pumped my legs, keeping one hand on fire as I sprinted through the forest. No other grimm had come into my line of sight, yet, but it was only a matter of time. _I'm almost there anyways._ I pulled out Shadow, unloading the rail round in the chamber and putting in a magazine of normal bullets. Laughing from the glade in front of me steered me forward. _Uh-oh._ I moved from a full-on sprint to a jog, and then to a walk. _Someone's already in the clearing._ I pushed my way between the vegetation only to my sister sitting on a log with a faunus. Brown hair, ears, and whiskers. Brown armor too. It didn't take long for the girls to notice me,

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" The strange girl said, standing up from her place on the log. Katie followed suit, putting her axe away and setting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, like you said you didn't know. We still might wind up on the same team anyways," Katie said, "Pairs are mixed into teams, remember?"

"Oh, right!" The girl said, slamming her fist into her palm, "Then I will make it my mission to make sure we end up on the same team together!" She walked up to me offering her hand, "I'm Isobel."

I took and shook it, "I'm Jacob, and thanks."

"But I screwed everything up!"

"But you're offering to help us even though you don't have to," I reply.

"Of course I have to! If I didn't that would be rude!" Isobel replied, shaking her head. Katie and I shared a laugh at that.

"Well then, how about we get on our way. Jacob, could you climb a tree for me?" Katie asked, gesturing to a tall tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Don't need too," I replied, "I saw the ruins on the way down, we're only a ten minuet walk away." I pointed, "That direction."

"You could see the ruins on the way down? It was too misty around the northern forest for me," Isobel asked, tilting her head.

"My semblance let me. I'll explain on the way," I said, moving in the direction of our destination.

"Take the lead then," Katie said, bringing up the rear.

* * *

Alex had been sitting in the ruins for quite a while. No one else had arrived yet. _I'm in the right pace, right? What if this isn't the right place? What if this isn't a relic?_ Alex twirled the oversize chess piece in his hand. _Maybe the headmaster meant literal relics? Like, ancient artifacts. This looks pretty modern._ The chess piece was a black rook. There was a full set for each color, minus the pawns. Alex had considered grabbing a king, but he liked the rook. It was direct, no trickery like a knight, and it wasn't a leader, like a king. Alex leaned back and sighed. _This is the most northern part of the forest. Unless the headmaster wants us to climb the cliff behind me? No, I have to be in the right place._ A female voice interrupted his thoughts, putting an end to his suspicions.

"You can even see in perfect darkness?" The feminine voice said.

"Yep, when is situations where there is no light whatsoever, when even faunus can't see, my eyes will produce their own light, making me able to see. Of course, once that happens any faunus in the darkness will be able to see me," Another voice answered. This one was more masculine, but not as deep as his.

"That's so fucking cool! You don't even need a scope most of the time!" The feminine voice said, making her way into the clearing along with two others. Alex instantly recognized the source of the masculine voice. The guy was wearing a worn leather jacket and had dyed hair. Black, with a red streak in the front. He wasn't wearing any armor though. The faunus girl behind him had a full set of leather. The third person, another girl, was also wearing normal clothes as she made her way over to the chess pieces and picked up a black rook.

* * *

"That's so fucking cool!" Isobel said, "You don't even need a scope most of the time!" I pushed my way into the clearing, looking at Isobel over my shoulder,

"Yeah, but I need one for the really long shots, like four or five miles."

"Four or five MILES?" Isobel shouted, earning a laugh from me and my sister. I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on my face. I turned back around. We were at the ruins, but we weren't the first to arrive. There was a boy sitting on a crumbled pillar in the center. He had tan skin and was about Katie's height. He also had a large number of freckles and naturally black hair.

 _Lucky,_ I thought as I examined him further. He was wearing a full set of plate mail, with a helmet hanging from his hip. The armor had a red tabard draping down in front of it, with a sun emblem on the back. _If he put that helmet on, he'd be covered in metal from head to toe._ Beneath the boy's metal collar, I could see a black gambeson, presumably for protection from arrows or quills that made their way through the gaps in his armor.

"Yo…" I said, awkwardly rubbing my hand on the back of my head. _Talk about a botched first Impression, this guy is just too cool._

* * *

 _Oh my god, this guy is the coolest,_ Alex thought, standing from his place on the pillar. "What's up man? I'm Alex," Alex said, placing the butt of Siegebreaker into the ground. _Oh my god I must sound like I'm trying too hard._

* * *

"Nothing much, I'm Jacob, and I guess we're gonna be partners," I said, relaxing a little. _Sound more pleased! This dude looks like a fucking paladin! Make a good impression._

* * *

Alex tensed up, _he's so laid back, man I'm gonna embarrass myself. Gotta choose my next words carefully…_ "Totally! I was waiting here to see who showed up! I look forward to working with you!" _I sound way too excited. I must be creeping him out._

* * *

 _He's so good at making conversation! I must be creeping him out with my lack of sincerity. I need a distraction. Maybe we can start again once we make it out of the forest._

"Hi! I'm Isobel! Hopefully we'll all be on a team together!" Isobel interjected, giving me an out.

"That's the plan," Katie said, walking forward from one of the pedestals and holding up a chess piece, "Same piece, same team hopefully." I gazed over to her and Alex's hands. A black rook was in each.

"I hope that's cool with you?" I said, looking into Alex's brown eyes

"Oh, yeah, absolutely!" He replied, "I don't know anyone else at Beacon! No complaints here heh."

 _How could someone so cool not know anyone here?_ I thought, turning to Katie.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, I'm Katie. Proper introductions should wait until we're out of the forest however. Mind taking the lead?"

"Sure," Alex said. Alex lifted his crossbow and brought it to his shoulder, scanning the forest.

"What direction are we heading Jacob?" Katie asked.

"The only path with no climbing is west of here, but when I last saw it there was a king Taijitu on it."

"Well we don't want to make it too easy!" Isobel interjected, "Lead the way!" I drew Shadow and took my place next to Alex, making idle conversation as I walked toward our exit point while Katie and Isobel followed closely.

* * *

It took nearly an hour before we reached our slope up to beacon. What few grimm we encountered Alex shot if they ambushed us, or I sniped if I saw them first. A forest wasn't exactly Ideal for a long-range sniper. _I have a feeling someone else is drawing the grimm away from us. Making too much noise or something._ "We're here," I said, leaning against a nearby tree and looking out into the slope.

"How many grimm?" Katie asked, drawing her axe.

"About a hundred small spawns and one big snake," I replied, climbing onto a low hanging branch.

"Alright," Katie said, turning to Alex and Isobel, "I need to know what you can do." Alex spoke first, transforming his crossbow into a double-bladed halberd,

"I'm a master at engaging multiple enemies, and the longer I stand in direct sunlight, the stronger I get, even to the point of regenerating my aura." Isobel spoke next,

"My semblance lets me disappear in short bursts and Silver here," she patted her short sword, "can transform into a chain whip or thin dueling sword." Katie stood in silence for a moment,

"Okay, here's the plan."

"You sure you can keep them off me?" I asked Alex, lining up a shot on the first spawn from where I was sitting.

"Of course," Alex replied, "just worry about keeping them off your sister." I took a deep breath and exhaled, looking down the sights of Shadow before finally squeezing the trigger. I chambered another shot before the first even hit, readying another and another as I rained fire on the horde of spawn charging me. Isobel rushed forward, charging the spawn before turning invisible and weaving her way through the swarm to get at the Taijitu. She transformed Silver into a chain-whip and wrapped the end of the whip around the Taijitu's second head. I kept firing at the swarm, reloading and chambering more rounds. Eventually, the swarm reached us, and Alex put on his helmet. Spinning into battle with his halberd, Alex cut through the swarm, sending limbs flying and cutting whole grimm in half before pirouetting and launching his way back to the front to keep them off me. Katie ran full tilt from where she was hiding, axe transformed, to the King Taijitu. A few spawns tried to follow her, but a few quick shots with Shadow was the end of that. I drew Fire and hopped down from my branch.

"You ready?" I asked, making my way to Alex.

"Let's burn these small fry, Jake!" Alex replied, rushing back into battle.

"Fire!" I shouted, sending my blade into flames before following suit and charging the grimm.

* * *

Katie rushed forward, the tip of her axe dragging against the ground. _Just hold on Isobel, I'm almost there!_ Katie pushed her axe forward, using it as a pole to launch herself into the air, bringing it above her head and severing the white head of the snake. The black head turned away from Isobel and rushed toward her. She wedged the blade into the snake's mouth, separating it's upper and lower jaw and cutting down the length of the body, turning the once fearsome monster into a disappearing shadow. Katie looked over her shoulder to see Jacob and Alex finishing off the last of the spawn.

"Think they need our help?" Isobel asked, sheathing Silver.

"Nope, they're just cleaning up," Katie replied, popping the P. _Looks like we passed, old man._

* * *

" **K** atharine Wolf, Jacob **W** olf, **I** sobel Wiesel, Alex **L** ewis," Ozpin said. "Together you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall be team Quill. Led by, Katharine Wolf." Cheering erupted from the crowd.

"No surprise there!" Isobel said, clapping.

"No kidding, you really took charge back in the forest," Alex continued.

"You've been leading people since before I even unlocked my semblance. You deserve this," I finished.

"Here's to hoping your faith isn't misplaced!" Katie said as we stepped off the auditorium.

 _Looks like we get to have a future,_ I thought as I gripped my necklace, _despite your attempts, Roman._

* * *

 _Aaaaaaand that's the end of this chapter folks. Life's been pretty hectic with school recently, so hopefully I won't forget to upload a chapter again. I have quite a backlog, so there being a lock of content shouldn't be a problem we're finally getting into the beacon side of things and interactions with RWBY and JNPR should start soon! I hope you enjoyed and as always, reviews are welcome! Have a good day!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: School Life

"Coffee?" Isobel asked, holding a mug under my nose to wake me up. I hated coffee. I hated the smell. I hated the taste. I hated how it didn't even wake you up as much as everyone seemed to think.

"You might not want to-" Katie started, before being cut off by the sound of me dry heaving.

"Move!" I shouted, pushing my way past Isobel and into the bathroom.

"Yikes." Alex said, exiting the kitchen he had been using to change into his uniform. "Good morning Izz, Kat. What's Jake's deal?" We had decided to get up early tomorrow to unpack, but I slept through all three of my alarms. The headmaster had us just move us into the room Katie and I were already using. Our beds were pretty close together, with enough space that you would roll onto the floor if you rolled over and enough to walk between the beds with no problem. Katie sighed,

"When we were kids Jacob ate a coffee bean thinking it was chocolate, ever since then he's been unable to handle really strong coffee." Isobel let out a chuckle,

"So, it's just in his head?"

"No, he's always hated coffee, now he just hates it way more," Katie replied, "just don't hold a mug under his nose like that again, and he'll be fine. I made my way out of the bathroom, washing my face with a towel.

"Don't ask me to clean the coffee pot either, but I'll clean everything else in the Kitchen," I said, hanging the towel on its rack. "What time is it?"

"5:30!" Isobel said, passing me an energy drink from the fridge.

"Part of me wishes I just hadn't gone to sleep. That would have been easier than this," I said, opening the can and chugging the green liquid.

"Like back when we led that ambush in the freezing rain?" Katie asked, taking a seat on her bed, "you bitched that whole time too!" I remember the mission she was talking about. We stayed up for three days, just the two of us, waiting for a caravan. The mission was a complete success, but I don't think I've ever been more pissy. A blush rose to my cheeks,

"You… have a point." Isobel and Alex shared a laugh while I got my school uniform out of the dresser. "I'm going to get changed. I'm of the opinion that we should leave my computer on the desk where it is, but I've cleaned off one of the two bookshelves I was using for you." As it stands, there are four book shelves, two desks, two closets, and four dressers. Isobel and I share one closet, where I hang up all my hoodies and jackets and Isobel keeps her armor. Katie and Alex share the other. Isobel and I put our dressers in our closet since there was room, but Katie's and Alex's didn't have enough room. _Originally Alex and I were sharing a closet, but there wasn't nearly enough room for the dressers. Too bad all four won't fit beside the beds, but there are worse things than sharing a closet with a girl._ I slapped the sides of my face. _Reword that in your head idiot!_ I grumbled as I slipped into my slacks and white button-up. Then, I pulled my coat over it, leaving it unbuttoned. Finally, I put on my steel-toed boots and laced them. I looked at the deadly neck trap constrictor on the sink. _No, I'm not wearing you._ I buttoned up the top button on my shirt and exit the bathroom. _I prefer my hoodies, they hide my fat much better, but all in all I look good!_

"Looking slick Jake!" Alex said, "but you forgot the tie."

"I didn't forget anything," I replied, "I refuse to strangle myself with one of those… things."

"Doctor Oobleck is gonna grill you first period," Katie said, helping Alex stock his shelves.

"I'll just say I forgot it," I reply, "a tie is a simple thing to forget." I looked down at Fire. I put Shadow in my rocket-locker like I was supposed to, but I feel naked without a sword on my hip. _Not to mention I can't hide my pistol in this thin jacket._ I grabbed my old sparring sword sheath and slotted Fire. _You're staying with me buddy._ In the end we had to scoot the beds closer, but we had enough space for everything. I checked my scroll. We have enough time to get breakfast at the cafeteria.

"Breakfast?" Katie asked, Gesturing to the door.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Def."

* * *

The walk to the cafeteria was mostly uneventful. I got a few weird stares, probably because of Fire and my lack of a tie, but that was it. Getting food was even more uneventful. Other than some upperclassmen, the cafeteria was almost empty. Isobel got a picture-perfect breakfast of an omelet, hash browns and sausage links. I got a stack of pancakes. Alex filled up on breakfast burritos. Katie had waffles.

"Look, I'm just saying, waffle boxes are inherently better at holding syrup," Katie said, demonstrating her point by drenching her waffles in syrup.

"But pancakes _absorb_ syrup better, and they're softer," I retorted, holding up a dripping piece to show my point.

"Ugh," Katie replied, "syrup is supposed to be a condiment, not the main course." I looked at the bottle of syrup in front of me. I looked at Katie. Isobel mouthed to me,

 _Do iiiiiiit._

"Don't-" Katie said, reaching for the syrup bottle.

"Fite me!" I shouted, snatching up and chugging the syrup. I uncorked the top and stifling a laugh, started drinking.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" I heard a stranger behind me shout.

"Nora you don't even know them!"

"He defended the honor of pancakes that's enough for me to call him friend!"

"That is, soooo disgusting."

"Hmm."

"He's gonna be sick."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've done that before. I was sick."

 _Well shit._ I thought as I finished off the bottle, slamming it down on the table,

"VICTORY!" I shouted! Someone behind me was cheering.

"You disgust me!" Katie said, standing up and heading to class. It didn't take long before I realized what the girl behind me meant. I held my breath. _Count to five. This isn't coffee you'll be fine. Count to five._ A few people behind me were holding their breath. I exhaled.

"I'm good," I said, picking up my plate and turning around. Immediately I found myself face to face with a short, red-haired girl.

"That. Was. Awesome!" The girl shouted, grabbing my hand and shaking vigorously. Another girl came up beside her. This girl has black hair with red tips and is even shorter than the other.

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to throw up for sure!"

"I've learned a few tricks to keep my lunch down over my life," I replied, "I'm Jacob."  
"I'm Nora and this is Ruby!" Nora shouted, still shaking my hand.

"It was nice to meet you, but I should probably go after my sister."

"Nice to meet you too," Ruby replied, "we should probably go wake Weiss up and unpack anyways." Two more girls came up behind Ruby. The first was tall, with incredibly long wavy yellow hair and lilac eyes. The second had black hair and a bow over her hair. I took one look at her eyes. _Well shit._ I'd recognize eyes like those anywhere. Her eyes are golden, but more importantly they're hardened. _Either that girl has been through hell,_ I thought, _or she's a killer._ I put on the nicest voice I could and tried to avert my eyes. _I hope she didn't see my eyes._ "Maybe I'll see you around?" I turned away from the group, making a brisk exit.

"Yeah, hopefully!" Ruby called out, "He certainly seemed to leave in a rush."

"That was weird." The blonde said. The black-haired girl said nothing, and simply watched me walk away.

* * *

 _Shit._ I thought, tucking Roman's lighter under my shirt to hide it. I turned a corner, stepping into the classroom. It was mostly full. Katie had taken a seat near the front, probably so that she could see better. _I don't have to worry about that,_ I thought, moving to the furthest row. The teacher was already writing on the chalkboard. _There's an empty seat between two teams, guess I'll sit there_. "Is this seat taken?" I asked as I made my way to the top row. The boy on the seats left is… well, simply put he's tall as fuck. Taller than me, taller than most teachers. Brown hair and pale skin.

"It's all yours buddy," the man said, smiling, "I'm Cardin."

 _Well he seems nice._ "Jacob," I responded, taking a seat and setting Fire against the wall behind me.

"You know you won't need your weapon till Wednesday, right?" One of Cardin's teammates asked, leaning backwards to see me.

"I feel naked without a blade," I answered, pulling my notebook and papers out of my bag and setting them in front of me. I grabbed my pen and made my two columns for my notes. Isobel and Alex arrived not much later, taking two seats in the middle. Finally, barely making it before the bell, Ruby, Nora, and their friends slide into class. With the ringing of the bell, Oobleck began teaching.

* * *

 _Damn I'm glad Katie picked up those textbooks before school started, I hadn't heard of half this stuff until a month ago._ History. Who knew that history would give me so much trouble? The bell rang, and I packed up my notes. Cardin and his friends walked behind me as I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Realizing that I had all my supplies, I turned around to grab Fire. He's not there. I looked to the door where I saw one Cardin walking out the room with Fire over his shoulder

"HEY!" I shouted as I jumped over my desk and bolted for the door. "Hey! Hey!" I shouted, barley catching up with Cardin.

"What's the matter, pal?" Cardin said as he planted Fire into the ground.

"Give it back Cardin," an unfamiliar voice behind me said, "I won't ask again." I looked over to see a Girl with a long, red ponytail and a crown. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and was slouched. Nora and two guys, presumably the rest of her team, weren't far behind.

"Whatever Nikos," Cardin said with a sneer, tossing me Fire.

"Despicable," The girl said as Cardin walked away with his cronies, "I'm Pyrrha by the way!"

 _Nikos, where have I heard that name before? Surely, she's not? No, it must be coincidence._

"Jacob," I said, "Thanks for the backup." I gave Nora a wave before turning around and tying Fire to my hip. _I should probably get to my next class soon. Maybe this time we can have seats together?_ Unfortunately, it looked like we were going to have to split into groups of two. Alex waved me over, where I sat down next to the window. Katie and Isobel were in the front with Ruby and her friends. _Oh, that must be their fourth teammate._ I thought as I examined the girl. _White hair? Have I met her before?_ I shrugged as I got out my notebook. The teacher for this class proved to be… less than entertaining. Professor Port proved to be lacking in storytelling ability.

"If I fall asleep, you'll wake me, right?" Alex whispered to me. I mimicked a snoring sound in response. Alex rolled his eyes

"…who among you claims to be the example of these qualities?"

 _Wait, what? I wasn't paying attention._

"I do sir!" The girl with white hair stood up, anger in her voice.

"Then step forward and face your foe!" Port responded. The girl quickly departed, presumably to change into her combat clothes and grab her weapon. "Now, while we wait blah blah blah, bla bla bla…" I touched shadow's hit, making sure he was still there.

 _I know I've seen her before._ Alex tapped my shoulder,

"How much do you know about grimm anyways?"

"Put a bullet in them, they die," I responded. Alex chuckled at that,

"I wonder why they turn into smoke when they die?"

"I think we're about to find out," I responded, gesturing to the returning girl.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby shouted

"Represent team RWBY!" The black-haired girl added, waving a tiny flag.

 _Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… Oh! She must be Winter's sister. I see the resemblance._

In the end, Weiss won the fight with a blow to the belly of her foe.

"Looks like that's it for today. Want to go into Vale?" Alex asked, grabbing his books.

"Sure," I replied, _it's been a while. I'll probably be safe._ "Meet you at the bullhead?"

* * *

"Yo!" Alex said, waving. Isobel followed close behind. Alex was still in his school uniform. Isobel was wearing the uniform skirt but had changed into one of my hoodies and one of Alex's beanies. I had changed my shirt to a red button up and ditched the coat, but other than that I was still in uniform.

"What's up guys, anything in specific you want to do?" I asked. Isobel responded first,

"I've never been to Vale before, so I don't know what there is to do." Alex spoke second,

"We should hit up the arcade on main street!"

 _The last time I went to an arcade I was still working for Torchwick,_ I thought. "Yeah, an arcade sounds fun. Let's go."

And that was how I learned that Alex was a master of fighting games. First, he beat me. Then, he beat Isobel. Then he beat both of us with his handicap set to 75% without taking damage.

"Ugh, I'll get you on my territory some day!" I said, "one of these day's you'll have to face me in an RTS, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Man, I never want to go back to being without electricity!" Isobel added. Alex and I shot her a look of confusion. "I grew up on a farm way outside of the four kingdoms," she clarified, "the most fun I had in a day was squirting a cat with milk and watching it lick itself clean." I chuckled at the image. "I mean, how did people live without movies and video games?"

"Books?" Alex asked.

"I didn't learn to read until I made my way closer to Vale," Isobel responded.

"Yikes, Katie and I spent more time at the public library than our own homes when we were kids. My parents didn't believe in video games," I said, "but I wound up becoming a huge nerd anyways. I've spent a few thousand hours in Dragon Age: Origins." We chatted and walked back to the bulkhead. "Hold on," I said as I ran over to an ice-cream cart and bought three cones of Neapolitan. "To new friends!" I said, passing Isobel and Alex a cone each.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

I had a feeling this was going to be an alright school year.

* * *

I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter again! Had to go back and fix it so if you saw that one you got a sneak peak at what is actually next week's chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Combat Class

Tuesday went much the same as Monday. The only notable difference was that Isobel ambushed me on the way to class with my tie, ensuring that I didn't "forget" it again. But Wednesday, combat class was finally here.

I pulled my leather jacket around my shoulders, sliding my arms down the sleeves. I laced my boots, a pair of mismatched socks underneath. I wore my loose cargo pants and my red button up. Today was going to be a good day.

"Someone's happy," Isobel said, passing me a mug of tea.

"I haven't fought anyone other than Katie for over a month, I can't wait to show off what I can do!" I replied, practically bouncing.

"Try not to show off all your tricks," Katie quipped, drinking her coffee, "we want to have something hidden for the Vytal Festival."

"I hear Glynda tries to fit everyone in at least once on the first day," Alex added, "so it'll probably just be team fights."

"Really?" Katie and I said at the same time. "Well, Katie I'll be sure to keep my rail rounds a secret for the real tournament, if we qualify."

"What's a rail round?" Isobel asked.

"I was wondering that myself." Alex said. I reached into my sheath and pulled out my full supply of rail rounds, throwing the mag to him. "It has dust and small balls in the tip?" Isobel looked at the small balls,

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess those have more dust in them."

"Force dust in the tip, fire dust in the shrapnel," I said, "a recipe for instant explosion. With rising dust prices, that's my ace in the hole."

"Someone should just catch that Torchwick asshole already," Isobel spat, clear anger in her voice.

"Yeah, I despise creeps like that," Alex said. An uncomfortable silence creeped over the room. "What?" I put ShadowFire back in their sheath and looped them into my sword belt.

"Nothing," Katie said, "let's just get to class."

"Maybe we should have breakfast first?" I asked.

"I'm never watching you eat again!" Katie retorted, making Alex laugh,

"Come on Jake, let's get some food." Alex and I made our way to the cafeteria and sat down with team JNPR while Katie and Isobel sat down with RWBY

"Are these seats taken?" I asked, approaching Nora, Pyrrha, and friends.

"Pancake Man! Sit with us," Nora said, digging into a stack of the mentioned breakfast food.

"Thanks, but are you just calling me pancake man because you forgot my name?" I asked, sitting on one side of the table while Alex took the other.

"Yes," an unfamiliar voice interrupted, speaking for Nora.

"Ren…" Nora said, disappointment in her voice. I let out a laugh,

"We should probably do Introductions again anyways, I brought a friend."  
"Hey," Alex said, sitting next to Pyrrha, "I'm Alex, Jake's partner." Nora spoke up next

"Jake, that was the name! I'm Nora and this is Ren."

"Hello," Ren said, "I'm Nora's partner."

 _They seem like polar opposites,_ I thought. Ren was calm, collected, and focused while Nora was excitable, bubbly, and easily distracted.

"We met yesterday," Pyrrha said, gesturing to her left, "this is my partner and our fearless leader."

"Hello," The blonde knight said, "I'm Jaune."

 _Damn. This guy is making reconsider the appeal of blonde hair. He looks like he's gonna ride up to me in shining armor and take me away on a white horse! Wait. Wait. Is he the guy who couldn't take a hint during initiation and was still gabbing after I launched?_ I thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said.

"Well? Are you gonna show us?" Nora said, pointing at our weapons.

"Sorry," Alex replied.

"You're gonna have to wait till our match today," I added. Nora made a whining noise, earning a laugh from the rest of team JNPR. Alex and I finished breakfast before meeting up with Isobel and Katie in the combat room. _Looks like we get connected seats today._ "Any idea who we're fighting?" I asked as I sat down next to Isobel. Alex took his place on Katie's right.

"Ms. Goodwitch wants to get as many students' abilities gauged as possible, so presumably the next team that walks in," Katie answered, setting her axe on the table.

"ASHMAKER!" Isobel shouted, earning a confused glance from Alex and me. Katie sighed,

"Team RWBY insisted that I give my axe a proper name instead of just calling it, my axe. Isobel has been bouncing ideas off me all morning."

"Bonebreaker," I added.

"The cleaver!" Alex shouted. Katie groaned as she set her chin on the table,

"We can worry about this later. Looks like our opponents are here." I looked over to the door to see team CRDL walk through the door.

 _FUCK! Oum, throw me a bone, make me fight literally anyone else._

* * *

I checked Shadow for the fifth time. If my nervousness showed, no one commented on it. Katie and Alex had positioned themselves in front. Isobel was off to my left, Silver extended into a whip. Team CRDL took a very different formation. Cardin was in front with all three of his teammates behind him in a v shape. I looked to the stands. Very few people had made their way to class, the fight would probably be over by the time the bell rang.

"Begin," Ms. Goodwitch said, lowering the lights and starting the fight. Cardin charged straight forward, while Isobel wrapped Silver around his left foot. Katie and Alex gave Cardin some distance, engaging Russel and Sky respectively, pushing the two to the back of the arena. Dove rushed past Cardin and Isobel, hoping to catch me unprotected. I emptied my mag into him, dropping his aura into the red in an instant. I pushed Fire's bolt forward and ejected the clip. Cardin was faster than we thought possible. It wasn't the first time I had thought size and speed were mutually exclusive qualities. Isobel wasn't using her semblance, and I didn't think with all his armor he could move so fast. I reloaded and chambered another round. I fired three bullets at Cardin, who caught them with his mace. _How good is this guy?_ I thought as Isobel rushed forward, Sterling raised and Silver a dueling sword.

"Don't-" was all Katie got out before we realized Cardin's feint. While Cardin raised his mace in his right hand, he grabbed underneath sterling with his left. Isobel was in a chokehold a moment later. "Alex, Keep them off me!" Katie shouted as Alex took a defensive stance, barely keeping Russel at bay while he focused down Sky. Cardin spun around and threw Isobel into Katie as she rushed toward him, Knocking Isobel into the red. I drew Fire, dropping Shadow to the ground. Cardin was a monster. Not just in that he was an asshole, but in that he was a force of nature on the battlefield. It was all I could do to keep him at bay. Past my opponent I could see Alex get overwhelmed as Katie transformed her axe, sending Russel flying. An overhead swing caught me in the chest, knocking me to the ground, depleting my aura. Cardin turned around just in time to see Katie hit him with her axe in full swing, ending the fight.

"The only person with her aura not in the red is Ms. Wolf," Glynda said, "in the future, Mr. Wolf, I recommend not dropping your best weapon when you get caught in melee."

"I'll keep that in mind," I groaned as I picked up and sheathed Shadow. I returned to my seat to see team RWBY had sat down next to us, and Isobel has decided to wear my jacket that I left with my bag.

"Nice one, boss!" Isobel said as Katie dropped into her seat, "also, we've decided on a weapon name."

"If I say yes will you stop pestering me?" Katie asked.

"Thunder!" Isobel said.

"Sure. Whatever," Katie said, "did their weapons live up to the hype?" Gesturing to Alex and me.

"Well, I never got to see Siegebreaker transform, but," Ruby turned to address me, awkwardly poking her index fingers together, "If it's all the same to you, could I take a look at Shadow?" I disconnected Fire from Shadow and slid her down the table,

"Knock yourself out." Ruby showered Shadow in a set of oohs and aahs but the black-haired girl next to her seemed to be more concerned than interested.

"A retractable scope and a semi-auto bolt hybrid, what do you think Blake?" Blake regarded the weapon for a moment before speaking,

"I think that's a lot of notches on the barrel."

 _Shit. I'm fucked. I'm so done._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it sis," Yang said, sliding Shadow back over to me.

 _At least one of them doesn't realize what's going on. I forgot I mark my kills. It's been a long time since I've added to that count._ I quickly sheathed Shadow. The rest of class was uneventful. Pyrrha and Yang both proved to be incredibly deadly, while Jaune is well… he's trying. _If this whole huntsman thing doesn't work out, maybe he can get a job as a model._ I stifled a snicker as Alex showed off Siegebreaker for Ruby, demonstrating how the weapon automatically strings itself when transformed onto a crossbow. I reached behind be to pull my leather jacket over my shoulders now that the heat from battle had worn off, only to grasp at empty air. "Isobel?" I asked.

"Yes, Wolf?" Isobel replied, an innocent smile on her face.

"I'd like my jacket back now." I said, a small frown forming on her face.

"But I'm cooooooold." I let out a sigh and reached into my bag, pulling out my Grey Warden hoodie,

"Trade you?" Isobel looked at the hoodie before reluctantly unzipping my leather jacket,

"Sure." She said, taking the blue pullover off my hands, passing me my jacket. I slid into my favorite article of clothing, sipping it up about halfway. "By the way," Isobel continued, "Why don't you wear your jacket into battle?" I gave Izz a confused look,

 _Wear into battle? Is she crazy? I think I've damaged my prized possession enough._ "Too scared of damaging it even more, I suppose," I replied, turning my attention back to the fight on hand. This seemed to confuse Isobel even more, examining my jacket again with renewed interest, seeming only to now notice all the cuts and other damages in my clothing. A small knowing smirk appeared on her face as she turned her attention back to the fight at hand. "What's with that smile?" I asked, staring daggers at my sister's partner.

"Oh, nothing," Isobel replied in a completely unconvincing tone without breaking eye contact with the fight in front of her.

* * *

"The Wolfs are going to be a problem," Torchwick said, staring down the nervous girl in front of him. Neo had warned him about what was coming. _She fucking ruined everything!_ Torchwick thought, scowling at his second in command. "Were it not for your considerable skills, I would have you executed," Torchwick said, puffing a line of smoke into Neo's face. "As it stands, however, our employer will have need of you during the Vytal festival. Do not expect another second chance." Torchwick turned on his heels, leaving the disgraced Neo to herself as he made his way to the meeting room. _Adam is going to kill her if he ever finds out,_ Torchwick thought, _Cinder will probably allow it, too._

"Beacon is a fortress. So long as they stay on grounds, we'll never get them," Adam said as Torchwick entered the meeting room.

"They go into Vale on occasion," Mercury suggested, "we could ambush them then."

"Not alone they don't. We'll need to deal with any additional friends they bring with them. Not to mention that Ozpin would undoubtedly bring his full ire down on us with the death of a student," Emerald said.

"We can't do nothing!" Adam said, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Nor will we," The venomous Woman who had remained silent so far spoke, "I have an acquaintance who has already infiltrated beacon."

"As a student?" Torchwick asked, making his presence known.

"As a TA," Cinder replied, a small smile creeping up her lips. "I'll have him befriend the students. Then, when the Vytal festival starts, He'll do his best to keep them distracted during our more… _covert_ operations." Silence crept into the room.

"I still think they should die," Adam sneered.

"Is this about ensuring that the plan succeeds, or about your wounded pride?" Emerald asked.

 _She has a point,_ Adam thought. Adam was a peerless warrior. The boy had barley served as a challenge despite their similar weapons and fighting style. The girl, however. The girl had sent him flying with a single sneak attack. Adam had no doubt in his mind that in a fair fight, he would crush them both.

"Very well," Cinder interjected, "when beacon falls, I will have my associate execute the whole team. He should be more than up to the challenge." "You all have your orders, get to it."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Ash

Ash checked his scroll for the third time. He was sure he had misread the message. He wasn't going to be playing house with some freshmen. He had clawed his way out of the gutter he was born in to be here, and his orders were to keep four students distracted during Cinder's operations.

 _I never should have taken that she witch's deal,_ Ash thought as he made his way down the corridor, _I suppose I would have met the team anyways, but this just feels wrong._ Team KWIL had failed to register for any electives, not because they didn't want to take any, but because they hadn't known they existed. _I should just report Cinder to Glynda once she enters the school. If I do, they might fire me though._ Ash bit his lip as he approached team KWIL's door. _Looks like I'm stuck in her trap for now…_

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that guns are too loud," Alex said to me, turning Siegebreaker over in one hand, "I can put a bolt through a Grimm's throat without making a sound." I looked at Alex.

"Is it crack, is that what you smoke?" I said, causing Izz to erupt into laughter. "I can take the head off a beowolf from four _miles._ Hell, I could remove all four limbs without killing the damn thing." I turned Shadow over, "dead grimm can't hear. Plus, in an urban environment the sound won't even travel that far."  
"But grimm are usually found outside the four kingdoms, meaning sound pollution will be much lower there," Alex retorted, gesturing at me with a bolt, "pinpointing your location would be easy."

"THIS IS MY PERSONAL HELL!" Katie exploded, holding her hands to her lips, before bringing them down in a cutting motion. "I. Do. Not. Care. I don't care. Grimm can sense negative emotions, stealth will never be an option with this group."

"Not never…" I muttered under my breath.

"We're going to be _defending_ people from grimm, not sneaking into packs to kill a few chosen ones. All our missions are going to go loud."

"But-" Alex started before we heard a knock on the door. Isobel hopped off the bed, clearly relieved that our argument had finally been interrupted.

 _Oh my god it's been an hour?_ I thought, checking the time.

"Hello?" Izz asked as she opened the door, revealing a dark-skinned man with piercing blue eyes and a buzz cut.

"Is this team KWIL's room?" The man asked. He was holding a clipboard and was wearing a beacon uniform.

 _It's different from a student's._

"Sure is!" Katie said, opening the door wider. The man stepped through, revealing himself to Alex and me. He was almost exactly my height, maybe a slight bit shorter than me. He was of wiry build, with no facial hair.

"I'm Ash, one of the school's TAs," Ash said, gesturing to his uniform.

 _He looks like he's the same age as a junior._

"It's my understanding that none of you are registered for electives," Ash said before Katie and Isobel started at the same time,

"There are electives?" For once it was my turn to laugh at something the others said. Barley able to contain myself I began snorting as I fell backwards, before my sides began to hurt.

"How could you not know there are electives?" Alex started, "we literally got three emails on the subject before the school year even started."

"I didn't have internet, I registered by snail mail…" Isobel said.

"I kinda got shoehorned in at the last second…" Katie added. Ash looked to Alex and me.

"And you two?"

"I wanted the time to study." Alex said.

"You know that test they give you at the beginning of each class to gauge your skills? I got 100% without even using my semblance." I said.

"What class?" Katie asked

"Marksmanship," I finished, "It wasn't exactly a surprise, but Peach said I didn't have to come back for any future classes. Actually, she offered to have me help teach if the school allowed it."

"And did you?" Isobel asked, mildly interested.

"Goodwitch said she's get back to me." Ash cleared his throat, reminding us of his presence,

"I'll see if I can move your paperwork forward Mr. Wolf. As for you two, First Aid and Unarmed combat both are open. Take your pick."

"Dibs on first aid!" Izz shouted, "I don't want any of you dying on me!"

"I wanted unarmed combat anyways, so it works out in the end," Katie replied.

"Very well," Ash replied, "I'll check up on you in about a week to make sure everything's alright."

* * *

Things had been going well since Ash had come by. Professor peach had been glad to have the extra hands to help her teach marksmanship. While she could certainly give lessons to everyone, most students needed one on one help to correct their mistakes. Peach had admitted that she didn't have much in the way of long-distance accuracy and had simply decided to teach the class because no one else on staff wanted to. I looked at the red-hooded girl lying down and aiming at her target. She had delivered several solid shots to the nearest target; however, the further distances were giving her trouble.

"Having trouble Rubes?"

"I don't get it, why is this so hard? I've made shots like this before," Ruby replied, sighing.

"Because Crescent Rose is designed for short and medium range," I replied flatly, "you're already a good shot at that distance, but sniping is far different from putting bullets in nearby grimm."

"This is hardly what I would call medium range," Ruby said, "I can barely see my targets!"

"Because your scope isn't designed to. The magnification isn't nearly powerful enough." I thought for a moment, "you could use a different weapon when sniping or replace Crescent Rose's scope. Make it retractable like Shadow?"

"Okay but what would I do at close range?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"Use iron sights," I said, "for today though, let me get you one of the rifles we let people without their own snipers use."

"Oooooooor…" Ruby said, stopping me.

"Or?"

"You could let me use Shadow?" Ruby asked, putting on her best puppy dog face. I let out a laugh at that,

"If you even managed to hit the closest target with Shadow, I'd be surprised." Ruby flared up with anger,

"Oh yeah? If I put even a single bullet in that target, you're gonna owe me a lot of sweets!"

"Fine, but if you miss them all, you're gonna teach me all your secrets when it comes to weapons," I replied, confident in the odds, "materials, how you made Crescent Rose, everything." _I don't know much about Shadow or Fire,_ I thought, _I know how they're maintained but Fire's materials are still a mystery to me. Plus, knowing how to rebuild Shadow if she ever breaks seems important._ Ruby seemed pensive for a moment before she held out her hands,

"Hand her over! You're about to owe me a lot of cookies!" I passed Shadow over to Ruby as I headed to the edge of the range to pick up a normal rifle,

 _She's gonna need this afterwards._ I put on my earmuffs while Ruby slipped on her headphones. "You've got ten shots in that magazine. You're gonna need em," I said as I slumped against the back wall.

"Pfft, like I'd even need half," Ruby replied as she lined up her first shot. Her first mistake was having the scope extended. At this range that's useless; I only use it for several mile shots. Ruby put two bullets downrange and missed twice. Realizing her mistake, she retracted the scope and took a few more shots at the nearest target.

 _Sorry Rubes, but with my semblance there was no way anyone else was going to hit anything with shadow. The iron sights are for long range and the scope is for inhuman range, you just can't win._ I smirked as Ruby made her way through the clip to the last round. Ruby took a deep breath, staring down the sights, before stopping. Ruby leaned her head to each side of shadow, looking at the barrel rather than the sights. After eyeballing the sniper and her target Ruby fired, and barely took a chunk out of the edge of the nearest target. As my mouth hung open in surprise Ruby jumped up and down,

"Yes! I hit it!"

"I don't believe it…" I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Believe it or not you still owe me dessert!" Ruby shouted, thrusting an index finger in my direction.

"Yeah yeah but class is still in session," I replied, brushing her finger away. "And you still have mistakes to correct," I added, swapping Shadow and the rifle I retrieved earlier.

"Guess we can do it on Saturday then?" Ruby asked.

"Sure,"

"It's a date!" Ruby said, turning back toward her target with her new weapon in hand.

"Oh, for Oum's sake…" I fought the blush rising to my cheeks. "Just focus on your target. And shoot when you've exhaled, don't inhale. You want to make sure you always have the same amount of air in your lungs when you shoot."

"Sure thing teach!" Ruby confidently replied as I checked in on the other students in class, offering advice where I could.

* * *

 _It's not a date,_ I thought as I made my way back to the dorm. Ruby had made sure to grab my scroll number before we went back to our dorm rooms.

 _Does the sweets factory off fifth ave. sound good to you? Too bad if it doesn't because I get to pick! – Rubes_

 _You're all heart Ruby. I'll meet you at the bullhead at 11 on Saturday. – Jacob_

I pushed the door to our dorm open and flopped down on my bed, letting Shadow fall to the ground.

"Good day huh?" Katie asked as she looked at me over the top of her book.

"I lost a bet…" I replied through the pillow I buried my face in to hide my blush.

"The terms of which were?" Katie asked as she reached for a cup of coffee.

"If Ruby could hit a single target with Shadow, then I owed her a bunch of sweets." I replied, turning away from my sister. _At least Alex and Izz aren't here to witness my crushing defeat…_

"And she managed to hit one even though Shadow is built specifically to be used with your semblance?" Katie folded and set her book down, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah," I said, sitting upright, "now I'm taking her to some sweets factory on Saturday…"

"Sounds like fun," Katie said as she closed her eyes and sipped at her too-hot coffee.

"It's _not_ a date."

"I didn't say it was."

"You were thinking it!"

"So, you're a psychic now?"

"Please, I've lived with you all my life."

"But not all of mine."

"I still know you!"

"Does the idea really seem that bad to you?" Katie asked.

"Of course not! It's just…"

"You've never been on a date with a cute girl?" A blush came to my cheeks at the question,

"I never said she was cute." I answered.

"You didn't have to," Katie said, downing her coffee, "Let me make this simple. One, I can tell you find her incredibly cute. Two, you're probably the only person in school her age, you're just turning seventeen next week. Most students are going to be eighteen before the end of the school year. Three, with all your shared interests you'll get along swimmingly."

"What shared interests?" I asked, curious at Katie's third point.

"You both like stories about heroes, books, videogames, sniping, cool weapons…"

"Most of those are things most people like."

"Maybe, but you'll have more time to talk about them on your date!"

"It's not-"

"You're going on a date?" Isobel asked, alerting me to her and Alex's presence in the doorway.

"You were stalling for time," I said, staring daggers into my sister.

"Maybe…" she replied.

"I hate you. I'm leaving."

"I love you too brother!"

* * *

 _I better not embarrass myself._ I looked down at my appearance. It was a warm day, so I was wearing a button-up red shirt with the sleeves rolled up. In addition, I had my sunglasses on. They weren't entirely dissimilar to the ones yang had worn during initiation. My pants were black skinny jeans with cute animal socks at my feet and slip on sneakers. I checked my scroll. _10:30 Ruby is probably-_

"Hello!" Ruby said, interrupting my thoughts, "I see you like to arrive early too."

"Hm, oh yeah. I kind of freak out if I'm late to things," I replied.

"Me too," Ruby said. I only just then realized that she wasn't wearing her combat skirt. Ruby had on blue jeans and her combat boots. She was wearing a tank top with a light red jacket with a black rose symbol on the back. Also, her black hair's tips were more red than usual.

"Did you just get them done?" I asked, gesturing to her tips.

"Yeah! Red's the best color and it was starting to wear out." Ruby looked at my hair, "what about you?"

"I think I might just let the dye grow out. I like having black and red hair but re-dying it is a pain."

"Yeah sometimes-" Ruby started, "wait, red _and_ black?"

"Hmm, oh yeah my hair is naturally dark brown," I said, bending down so she could see the very top of my head.

"I didn't even notice!" Ruby said as we boarded the bullhead and took our seats.

"I'm more than a little jealous of your hair," I said as I sat.

"Hehe, thanks…" Ruby replied as she fidgeted. Our conversation was starting to die down.

 _I should probably ask her about something she likes…_ "So what caliber is Crescent Rose? Shadow's a .50 cal but you didn't seem to feel the kick at all." Ruby brightened up immediately,

"Well I was originally going to make her a .50 cal too, but I decided that I just needed that extra kick and momentum to throw me around, so I started working on upgrades to make her a 20mm anti-material rifle."

"That sounds absolutely insane, tell me more." Ruby snorted,

"Well it didn't really work out in the end. The rounds were just too big." I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt,

"Yeah I can see that being a problem." We sat in silence for a little while longer.

"Who designed Shadow?" Ruby asked after an awkward silence.

"My old boss Roman, he was pretty good with all sorts of weapons," I replied.

"You sound like you admire him," Ruby said as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he kinda raised me and my sister when he found us on the street. We were this big awkward family for a while, before Ozpin offered to let me attend Beacon. I haven't seen him since then."

"What happened?" Ruby asked innocently.

"We uh, chose different paths in life. He was never a good guy, but I still miss him despite that. What about your family?"

"My dad teaches at signal, and my sister is on our team. It's nice having an older sister nearby, even if they can be…"

"Overprotective?" I asked, going out on a limb.

"Yeah! When I told Yang she was super pissed! She was all like 'You stay away from that kid!'"

 _Uh oh._ I thought.

"Hmm. Sounds like you got the better end of the deal. Katie spent her time trying the embarrass me when I told her," I said, trying to hide my panic.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you two were related!" Ruby said, unbuckling herself now that the bullhead had landed. I stood up too.

"Well, lead the way, I've never been there before so you'll have to show me the way," I said as I followed Ruby out into vale. Over my shoulder I could see a certain black-clad girl following from a distance.

* * *

"That's bullshit. Nasuada is the best character," Ruby said as she dug into the chocolate cheesecake I had barely managed to finish half of,

 _Oum that girl loves sweets,_ I thought before replying, "Nasuada is great, but Murtagh takes the number one slot easy. Also, the sequel was way better." Ruby rolled her eyes,

"The riders are cool but it's the characters without powers that are the best, especially because they do so much despite being normal."

"But Murtagh's powers aren't a gift, they're a curse. He has hell thrust upon him again and again but in the end-"

"upupup! Spoilers!" Ruby interrupted.

"Sorry!" I replied as I reached for some lien to pay for the meal.

"This was fun!" Ruby said as we walked back towards beacon.

"Why don't you go ahead. I have something in vale to take care of," I replied.

"Kay! See you around!" Ruby said as she disappeared into the distance. I waited for her to be out of earshot before I made my way across the street to where I knew a certain Ninja would be hiding.

"Did you really think I was going to hurt her?" I asked the nearby rooftop. For a moment there was no response, before Blake Belladonna hopped down from her perch.

"I couldn't take a chance with you," she said.

"Hmm, in my defense I thought that there was no way I was going to lose our little bet," I replied, "but I have a question, if you would indulge me."

"Depends on the question," Blake replied as she sat down on a barrel.

"What's someone with the eyes of a killer doing at Beacon?" I asked.

"I've never killed anyone," Blake snapped, "unlike you."

"True, but you've done something you regret, something that hurt people, haven't you?" I said as I sat on a crate in the shade. Blake was silent. "How about this, I'll tell you my sob story, which you can have Ozpin verify if you want, and after that I won't actively seek Ruby out. You and Yang will just have to keep her away from me if you feel the need."

"What is it you want in exchange?" Blake asked.

"For you to answer my question."

"Fine. You first."

* * *

Blake's story was… much more difficult than mine.

 _I hope I never have to have that feeling of betrayal._ "We good?" I asked.

"Yeah… I don't think you're lying. Yang won't be happy about this though," Blake replied, "she's liable to break your arm over this little date."

"It's not a, oh fuck it, fine. It's a date. But I'll hold up my end of the bargain, I'll put some distance between me and Rubes."

" _Rubes?_ " Blake said, smirking.

"What, I can't use nicknames?" Blake just chuckled,

"For the record, I think she's good for you, but she's going to find out eventually if you keep this up." I let out a sigh,

"I think I would prefer it if she just had a bad memory of me than find out. Yeah, okay I should nip this in the bud."

"Yang will be pleased about that. She really is worried about you being a bad influence." I stood up.

"Whatever. See you around Belladonna," I said as I headed back towards the school.

 _It's probably for the best. She's pretty young. Let her find someone else her age._ Katie's voice echoed in my head,

 _You're probably the only person in school her age._

 _Ugh, I like her, but I shouldn't even be doing this. This is a combat school._ I didn't even notice that my sister was still awake as I headed back into our dorm.

"How was-" Katie started before she noticed my face, "What happened." I sat down on my bed.

"While we were here I almost forgot what kind of lives we've led. I was reminded."

"You **told** her?"

"Of course not! I just, agreed to put some distance between me and her."

"Agreed with who?"

"Her sister and her teammate."

"Do you like her?" Katie asked. The question was sincere. No attempts at embarrassing me, no attempts at getting under my skin.

"Yes," I answered plainly.

"Then you should do it again," Katie said as she handed me some herbal tea.

"What did we spend our whole lives doing? You intimidated people, I put bullets in them. We're not good people. It's for the best if we just keep our distance." I sipped on my tea.

"Then you have to give her a straight answer. Don't lead her on," Katie said as she put out her bedside light.

* * *

Omake: Birthday

"Ugh," I said out loud as I tried to sip at the dark brown liquid in front of me.

"Come on, you can do it!" Katie said, adding a few more ice cubes to my red plastic cup.

"How did you convince me to do this again?" I averted my eyes from the monstrosity that was in front of me.

"It's your birthday! Alcohol is my gift to you! Come on drink up!" Katie had her scroll out, clearly filming me as I avoided actually making any attempts to drink the liquid. I turned to look at the camera,

"Hello whoever my sister decides to show this incriminating video of a minor drinking alcohol to! I feel it is very appropriate to point out that my entire team is in on this scheme, so if I burn, we all burn together!" I let out a sigh as I picked up the cup in front of me. There was barely any alcohol in the bottom, not even enough to cover the ice cubes. I held up the whiskey my sister had bought me in a toast, "to bad tasting drinks and embarrassing videos!" I slammed the shot, ice cubes and all down my throat. It burned, but I had been stabbed before. I resolved to not let anyone see just how much this hurt. I put on my best fake smile as I spoke to the camera sweet as candy, "yall are fucking pussies." I had seen grown ass men spit out their first shot like it was poison, but this? This was easy. Alex and Isobel howled in laughter as my sister stopped the recording.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"When you gave me something you knew I would hate for my birthday, you sealed your own fate." I hid the bottle of whiskey my sister had gotten me in my closet. _The last thing I need is Ozpin finding this… or Goodwitch._

"My turn!" Alex said as he pulled a small box out from under his bed. "I tried to get you something practical, since we don't know each other that well yet."

"Makes sense," I replied as I lifted the lid to reveal what looked like a… belt? No, not a belt, it had clips on both ends that would attach perfectly to Shadow. "Oh! It's a rifle sling!" I had never needed to keep Shadow in an at-ready position, being a sniper and all, I usually went straight for Fire if I was in close range. It probably would be useful for those long field missions hunters do. I clipped the sling to Fire, seeing as Shadow was in my locker, and held the sword like a gun. "How do I look?"  
"Like a dork," Isobel interjected, "This should help with that." Isobel handed me a brown package with something clearly black underneath its paper. "We all pitched in for this, but it was my idea!" I unwrapped the paper cautiously, worried that if my sister was involved they had given me a live grimm as a gift. What I saw almost shocked me. It was my jacket, but it had been repaired and… upgraded? I ran my fingers down the sleeve. It was clearly more flexible than I remembered and there was no doubt in my mind that hunter grade materials had been used to keep it from ripping and tearing again.

"Izz?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Come here," I grabbed Isobel in a tight hug. This too big jacket had signaled the worst change in my life. A 'gift' from an acquaintance of Torchwick. That she had changed it was, satisfying to say the least. As I crushed Izz in the biggest bear hug I had ever given I vaguely noticed the presence of my sister and partner also wrapping us in one big group hug.

"We had an emblem put on the back too. Figured since most other hunters have one, you should as well." I turned my jacket over to reveal a decal of a sword very similar to shadow in the middle a crosshair, with a red line going down the blade's length. It was good to have friends instead of business partners, for once.

* * *

Author's note:

Aaaaand that's all folks! I really wanted to write an "It's not a date!" scene for Jacob and Ruby seemed like the best fit. This might not be a romance focused fic but seeing as the main char is a hormonal teenager it seemed appropriate to have something along those lines. If you're sad about the lack of Izz and Alex then you'll like the next chapter a ton. Also, we're pretty much caught up with what I've pre written and with my finals coming up updates might slow down. I'm sorry, college is had:(. Also, that's all the OCs in this fic. It's supposed to take place parallel to RWBY, so I needed someone who wasn't a super important character for things you'll see later on. Junior didn't fit the bill and torchwick was sorta, Torchwicky. As always I like to hear what you think. Peace!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Betterment

It had been a month since my not-date with Ruby. Shutting it down had been… painful. Telling her that we were just friends got the message across easily enough. Ruby was disappointed, but it was better than letting it go on and breaking her heart. Blake had become… distant in that time. She had bags under her eyes, her team was constantly worried about her, and she was very inactive in class. A shove in the shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Jacob," Ash said.

"Hey Ash," I replied. Ash had been checking in on our team ever since that first time he came to our dorm over a month ago. We had done a couple training sessions and he had even helped me study more than once. "What's up?"

"Team training session in the amphitheater, you in or out?" Ash answered.

"Sure," I replied, stretching. "I could use a distraction." Ash turned and walked down a corridor on our left while I followed close behind.

"A distraction about little red?" Ash asked.

"You're really bad at this distraction thing, you know that?" I responded, earning a chuckle from Ash. "How about we talk about training instead?"

"Alright," Ash said, shrugging, "but if you ever-"

"I don't Ash. What are my weak points."

"You have a hard time keeping a grip on your blade because you're not strong enough is probably your biggest weakness. It's pretty easy to recognize and when someone does, they're going to disarm you. Also, you need to learn to fight with one hand. I know that you can use two and if we're being honest, most of the time you should but I don't want you getting screwed over if your hand gets injured or you need to take a shot," Ash explained.

"Shooting Shadow with one hand sounds like a terrible idea. Especially if it's my left hand," I replied.

"A terrible that might save your life someday," Ash finished, continuing our walk in silence.

 _Oh god this means I'm going to have to start lifting again. I was perfectly happy working out by going jogging and doing sit-ups,_ I thought, a frown creeping onto my face.

"I found him!" Ash shouted as he made his way into the amphitheater where Katie and Alex were having an intense spar. Katie was the better fighter, but Siegebreaker had much better reach than Thunder, and Alex was a master at keeping people out of close quarters. Every time Thunder got in close Alex turned Siegebreaker over to its other blade and parried it away. Isobel hopped over to us.

"They're pretty evenly matched huh?" Izz asked.

"Not if Katie uses her semblance," I replied.

"That's the whole point," Ash said, earning a confused glance from me. "She needs to learn when not to use it. She's good without it, but you can't lead a team if you're in a frenzy." I considered Ash's words,

 _He has a point. Katie's semblance usually ends fights, but if somebody can hold their own against it we're leaderless._ "Yeah, makes sense," I replied, "is today a no semblance day?" Ash shook his head.

"Today is all about taking you out of your comfort zone. Alex is used to fighting hordes of weaker enemies, so he's going to spend all of today dueling."

"And what about us?" Isobel asked, gesturing to her and myself.

"You are going to fight with one hand behind your back," Ash said, pointing at me. "And you are going to fight without Silver's whip form," Ash finished, pointing at Isobel.

"But-" Isobel started.

"No buts, get into the arena you two, Your fearless leader just lost."

 _What?_ I thought. _I guess I see why Torchwick wanted her for her semblance._

"Everything hurts," Katie groaned as she fell backwards onto a desk.

"Aww, c'mon Kat! That was invigorating!" Alex shouted, clearly still in possession of at least twenty five percent of his aura.

"Shhhhhhh, no loud noises," Katie responded, taking a textbook from her bag and draping it over her eyes.

"No can-do partner!" Isobel interjected, "our fight is going to be awesome!" I made my way over to Alex and handed him my jacket,

"Guard this with your life." Alex gave me an over the top salute as I made my way down into the arena, clipping my left arm into place with my rifle sling. I drew fire silently, staring down Izz as she lifter her buckler between the two of us.

"Begin." Ash said. Isobel activated her semblance immediately as she rushed forward. I quickly dashed backwards as I waited for her semblance to expire. She returned to my vision with a poof, swinging silver at me from the left. I quickly brought my left arm forward- _crap_ -only for it to be stopped by my rifle sling. Silver collided with my face, sending me sprawling across the arena floor. I quickly thrust Fire into the ground, slowing my movement. Isobel didn't let up, closing the distance between us quickly. I swung Fire as she tried to get into short sword range. _Left, right, left, right._ I quickly made four slashes in an attempt to prevent her from getting closer. Izz shot backwards, transforming Silver into its dueling sword form, giving her almost as much reach as me. I held my breath for a few seconds before exhaling, calming my nerves. Isobel circled me silently, holding her buckler close to her chest. I lay Fire across my shoulder. _This thing is heavier than I thought it would be one-handed._ This time, I didn't give Isobel time to decide what her best plan of attack would be. I rushed forward, swinging at her right. She quickly brought Silver up to block the blade properly. _Perfect!_ I Slid fire down to the guard. Fire might be too heavy for me one handed, but I was taller than her, and I was used to handling such a heavy weapon. With me leaning into her, all that weight combined with the fact that she was wearing full leather armor let me pin her hand to the ground. I knelt as she fell after her hand. I opened my mouth to speak, only to find myself hit in the face with a shield. Once. Twice. As Isobel brought Sterling back a third time I shouted,

"FIRE!" Realization dawned on Izz as she found her hand quickly being burnt by the dust in the blade. She let go of Silver and dodged backwards, putting some distance between me and her. I tossed fire into the stands. I vaguely heard my sister shout,

"Ow!" As fire undoubtedly collided with her. I quickly picked up Silver. _Much more suited to my strength._

"Oh, you asshole!" Isobel giggled with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey, if it works-" I didn't get a chance to finish as Isobel disappeared. This time, I ran forward, hoping to catch her by surprise. It didn't work. Soon I felt the unmistakable jab of a sharp object in my side as my opponent reappeared. Sterling's sharp edge had been extended, making the shield a deadly weapon. Isobel rushed me again, closing the distance. I jabbed with Silver. Isobel raised Sterling to deflect. _Yes!_ I thought as I quickly started reaching to put her into a pin with my left hand. Only for Silver to click into its slot on the shield, quickly followed by the sensation of my rifle sling stopping my left arm. "Oh no." I said. A smart man would have let go of Silver and retreated. I was not a smart man. Isobel twisted Sterling, causing me to fall backwards. She then jumped at me, crashing both knees into my chest. I hit the cold floor as she pinned my arm to the floor with one thigh and pressed both her arms into my throat. I could move my forearm, but my bicep was undoubtedly trapped. She was too heavy with her armor. I wasn't getting out of this. I groaned and tapped the floor twice with my hand.

"Yes!" Isobel jumped into the air while singing, "I'm the best, arouuuuund!" I sputtered as I massaged the red prints on my neck.

" _Good job_ ," I barely managed to get out before descending into a fit of coughing. Alex and Katie quickly rushed over from where they were sitting in the stands. Ash followed behind them slowly.

"Are you okay!"

"You're not hurt, right?"

"Did I overdo it?" I responded to my friends concern with a weak smile. I hadn't convinced anyone. Alex put his arm around me and lifted me up,

"Come on, let's take you back to the room."

" _Water,_ " I asked, pointing to Alex's canteen. Alex nodded and passed the drink to me, which I graciously accepted. I coughed a few times before speaking, "Thank you."

* * *

Ash watched the two girls as their teammates left the room.

"I shouldn't have gone so far," The faunus said as she strapped her weapons to her side.

"Hey," her leader responded, "if Ash thought you were going too far he would have called the fight." Katie set a hand on Isobel's shoulder. "No harm done. He seems fine, just in need of a little rest. Besides, we've been through worse."

"Have you?" Ash finally spoke, reminding the girls of his presence.

"What are you getting at?" Katie responded, taking a defensive tone.

"Ms. Wolf, what made you want to be a huntress?" Ash asked pointedly. Katie narrowed her eyes to slits, staring down the man in front of her. Izz watched the tension building silently between her team leader and T.A. She had to do something.

"Personally," Izz interjected, "I wanted the adventure. My whole family were farmers, ugh, but I just wanted to see what was on the other side of the hills by my home, ya know. So, I learned what I could from huntsmen that passed through town before eventually making my way to Vale. The whole trip was a fight because of how removed my home was, but I made it! And Beacon was impressed with my fighting skills, so I thought, well huntsmen get to see the world. Might as well get paid for it." Katie relaxed a bit. Ash was impossible to read, however. After a few moments of silence, Katie spoke,

"My brother and I were offer a choice. Beacon was the lesser of two evils."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Then read my file." Katie responded, cutting ash off.

"I have," he continued, "It's blank."

"A shame." The silence grew heavier, thicker. Isobel watched her best friend and mentor look like they were going to tear each other apart.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, finally.

"What? No, no. You're fine. It's _him_ I want to leave," Katie responded. Ash let out a sigh when he realized he wasn't getting any answers and turned to leave.

"Eventually all students are paired up with a pro huntsman for their first mission. You might not want to tell me, but you'll _have_ to tell him." Katie waited until Ash was fully out of earshot before speaking,

"Sorry. I just don't like people digging into my past like that."

"I understand."

"If it's alright with you, can we go someplace quiet? I don't want to be here when the next people who have the auditorium reserved show up."

"Does the roof work?"

"Yeah… the roof should do fine."

* * *

"I can walk on my own, Alex," I said as we neared our dorm room.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as I removed his arm from my back.

"Oh no, are you alright?" A voice from behind caught my attention.

 _Dear Oum, please let this be anyone other than-_ Team RWBY stood behind us, a concerned look on their team leader's face. _Them._ "I'm fine. Just got choked out in a spar."

"That hardly sounds fine," The heiress said.

"Kinky," Yang quipped. I responded to her little joke with a look that could kill. She hated me, and I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm perfectly okay. I'm just going to get some rest," I responded as I opened the door to my room.

"Well if you need anything-" Ruby started.

"I don't," I finished. I clambered into my bed, throwing my jacket in the direction of my closet.

"Well that was rude," Alex said as he picked up my jacket and hung it on the edge of my bedpost. "They were just trying to be nice."

"Ruby was trying to be nice. Yang hates my guts."

"She seemed pretty friendly to me."

"Can we have this conversation after I wake up?" I pushed my head into my pillow. Alex let out a sigh,

"Sure. See you then."

* * *

Alex walked silently down the beacon corridors toward the commons area.

 _It's probably for the best that I let him sleep. I have a feeling he doesn't want to talk anyways._ Alex let out a sigh as he found an empty bench to sit on. _Why can't he just open up to me?_ Boredom set in quickly and it wasn't long before Alex decided to put a few hours into a game on his scroll.

"Mr. Lewis?" An unfamiliar voice brought Alex back to reality. Alex looked up to see a postman with a small package.

"That's me. Can I help you?"

"Thank Oum. I tried your dorm room but got no response and this package is already late. If they hadn't given me a picture of you then you might have had to wait a few more days. Sign here please," The man held out a clipboard with a dotted line. Alex signed silently and took the package under his arm. Jake had had time to nap, might as well head back to the dorm.

* * *

"Almost done…" I said in the empty dorm room. Talking to myself was a bad habit I had mostly kicked. Cooking however? I needed to work through things out loud while cooking or I'd forget something.

"Hey, you're awake!" Alex exclaimed as he entered the room, "and you're making something!"

"Brownies," I responded flatly as I pinched some salt into the tin and set it in our dorm's tiny oven. "They'll be done in half an hour, go grab my sister and Izz, will ya?"

"Mmhm," Alex replied as he set a picture frame by his bed and tossed an empty box into the trash. "Be back in a bit!" As Alex left the room I examined the frame by his bed. The picture was of three people. A young Alex, no older than ten, stood in the middle with Siegebreaker. The weapon was almost as tall as the two adults. A woman wearing a green hood and golden greaves stood on the left. She had brown hair and a leather corset that matched, as well as a yellow blouse and a red pin with two feathers sticking from it. The man on the right was very tall. So tall that he needed to kneel next to Alex to be fully in the frame. He had black hair that was slicked back and was clean-shaven. He wore the goofiest grin and had his arm around Alex's shoulders. His other arm was giving a thumbs up. He had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders as well, although his was red in contrast. I examined the tree for a moment more. His skin was somewhere in between the tan woman and the pale man. In addition, he had inherited the man's hair and the woman's eyes. That, coupled with everyone's apparent age made me certain. I was looking at Alex's parents. What concerned me more however, was that I recognized the man from somewhere. But where, exactly?


End file.
